Water on a Duck's back
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: What if Katjaa got bit instead of Duck? How will this affect Duck and the story? Will he ever end his Childish ways? After Lee's death, Clementine and Duck go on an adventure surviving the zombie apocalypse while meeting and losing people on the way. Takes place in Season 2. *Cluck (Clementine x Duck) In later chapters*
1. Prologue

**Came up with this idea while going home. First it was like 'what if Clementine was the one bit instead of Duck' but I changed it to 'Katjaa getting bit instead of Duck' so yeah.**

** This is just the Prologue tho.**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Duck just sat in the boxcar. Hugging his knees while covering his eyes, Like what his father told him to.<p>

Hearing his father's sobs. He slowly turns his head to them. "Dad? Is everything okay?" Duck asks his father innocently, As if he's unaware of what's happening. But deep inside he knows that everything is not okay, He's not that clueless.

"Duck? Come here for a second son." Kenny looked at his son. With that innocent face, How can he tell Duck that his own Mother is dying? Who can even tell that to such innocent children like Duck or Clementine? Maybe it will traumatize Duck for life or something. But it had to be said, Maybe it can toughen Duck. Even a little.

The boy stood up, Walked to the entrance and jumped, As if he's showing off. Seeing his mother laying there, Pale and breathing loudly, He turns to his father. "Is mom...Feeling alright?"

Kenny looked down and sighed. He kneeled down at Duck's height and put his hands on both of Duck's shoulders. "Say goodbye to your mother."

Duck gave his father a confused look. "Why? Is mom going somewhere?"

His father looked at Lee, Seeing Lee slowly shaking his head, Kenny then turns to Duck. "Yeah, Somethin' like that. Just please Duck. Okay?"

The boy nodded and walks to Katjaa. "Mom? Dad says bye..."

Katjaa can barely move. But she tries her best to say goodbye to her family and friends, Especially her beloved son . "Is that so?" She gives him a weak smile. "Well, Goodbye Ducky... I love you and I'll miss you..." She then slowly closes her eyes.

"Mom, I'll miss you too..." Duck couldn't help it but...Cry. He doesn't know why, And he shouldn't cry either. His dad said that boys don't cry. But his dad cried. Mom is only going away. It's not like she's dying and was gonna become one of those things. So why was his dad crying? He wonders why.

Seeing his son finished saying goodbye, Kenny walks to them and carries his wife into the woods.

Lee looked at Kenny walking into the woods. He then turns to Clementine and Ben. "Ben, Watch Clementine and Duck. Don't let them go anywhere, Okay?" He instructed Ben, The teenager just nodded.

Kenny then came out from the woods. "Duck, Follow me." he said with a serious tone.

Duck couldn't do anything but to obey his father. He doesn't like it when his dad is being serious.

"Whoa Kenny, What do you think you're doing?" Lee stops Duck and looks at Kenny.

Kenny glared at Lee. "None of your business that's for sure. This is a matter between father and son. I'm teachin' him how to be strong Lee. If you'd want, You can bring Clementine too. Maybe she can toughen up too."

Lee raised a brow. "What do you mean? Are you making Duck watch his mother get shot on the head?"

"You get a medal captain obvious. Of course Lee, We both know that we can't protect them forever. So I think it's about time to teach them how to protect themselves."

"I guess you're right but traumatizing a kid for life isn't gonna teach them how to protect themselves!"

"I do what I think it's right for my kid Lee." Kenny grabs Duck's wrist and pulls him into the woods. "Dad it hurts!" Duck cried while trying to keep up with his father. "Sorry Duck but this is for yer own good." Kenny finally stops and lets go of Duck's wrist. Seeing his mother sitting by a tree, He looks at her. "Mom?" He gets closer and closer until

**BANG!**

Duck was in shock, He doesn't know how to respond. He just stared at his mother's corpse with wide eyes. His jaw dropped and some blood on his face. It's like a part of him just died.

Kenny said nothing. He just dropped his gun and fell to his knees. Looking down and sobbing at what he's done. He then looks at Duck. "I'm sorry Duck. But it's for your own good."

An hour later. The ride was quiet. No one spoke a word, Looking straight ahead the rails. Kenny sighs, Duck hadn't said anything ever since. He's probably mad at him or worst. He might be afraid of him.

He stands up and goes to the boxcar. Seeing Lee teaching Clementine to shoot, He smiles. At least someone's raising a kid right. He then frowns at seeing Duck on a corner watching Clementine shoot. "Uh, Lee? Mind if you drive the train this time? I was hopin' to talk to my boy."

Lee smiles and nods. "Sure thing Ken."

As Lee exit the boxcar, Kenny sits next to Duck. "Hey, Son."

Duck looked at his father and on the road. "Hey dad."

Kenny pats Duck's shoulder. "Duck, You can't just stay innocent and childish forever. Not in a world like this." Kenny looks down. "You can't be a kid anymore. Whether you like it or not. Whether ANYONE likes it or not, If you want to live. Then you've gotta be strong. You've gotta end your childish ways. I can't protect you forever."

Duck said nothing.

"There will be a day where you'll be alone, Because someday. Everyone around you will die, I'm gonna die, Lee's gonna die, Ben's gonna die. Everyone. And there's nothing you can do about it." Kenny continues. Taking off his hat and putting it on Duck's head, He smiles. "But you can survive this Duck. I know you can, You're a clever and a smart boy. You'll outlive most of us. I'm sure of it." Kenny then hands him a pistol.

Duck looks at the pistol and slowly reaches for it. touching and holding a gun for the first time, He grins and makes random poses with the gun. "Cool" He mutters.

"Remember, It's not a toy kiddo. So don't just go shooting people for no reason."

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah Dad, I got it."

Kenny then stands up. "Okay, Let me teach ya how to use that thing properly."

Duck nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Updating this fanfic will take a while since I still have two other fanfics to update. But I'll try my best!<strong>

**Next Chapter will take place in Season 2. And I'm very sorry if any of the characters are OOC.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading! and leave a review if you'd like! (Dude, It's not like I'm forcing you, Just do whatever you like.)**


	2. All That Remains

**I think I'll take a break from my two other fanfics. Maybe a week break? Anyway. I'll try to update this one as fast as I can, Depends on my mood and schedule.**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>*2 years later*<p>

Clementine, Duck, and Christa are somewhere in North Carolina. Sitting around a campfire in an attempt at cooking a weasel they caught and killed earlier on.

Like Clementine, Duck changed. Looking more mature, His hair a bit longer covered with his dad's old hat, Now wearing an orange Fleece jacket with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, Camouflage pants and a pair of brown boots.

Clementine looks down then at Christa, They haven't spoke to each other for a while now. "Christa, Talk to us."

"Yeah, Are you mad at us or something?" Duck added. His voice still childish but a little deep. Puberty obviously.

Christa sighs and walks to the fire. "This'll never work." She tries to make the fire bigger. "Look at this, It's pathetic. The wood's too wet to burn..."

"It's okay...We can wait, Right Duck?" Clementine looks at Duck, He nodded.

"All we do is Wait. And for what...?" Christa sighs again. "You two should be doing this, Not me. Tending a fire so you can cook and stay warm. It's something you have to be able to do Clementine and Duck. Otherwise..."

"We can't build a fire at night, It attracts too much attention. It's too dangerous we're out here by ourselves." Clementine suggested.

Christa sighs yet again. "We need to eat, Don't we? We can't survive without food."

The young girl looks down. Shivering, She hugs herself. "I'm freezing."

"You can have my jacket if you'd want.." Duck said as he tries to unzip his jacket, But was stopped by Clementine.

"I-it's okay Duck."

"You think this is bad? Wait 'till we get up to Wellington. Then talk to me about cold. If we make it." Christa said.

"Is it safe there?" Duck asks.

"Safer than here because of the cold. Or so they say. We just need to keep moving north."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"I miss Lee..." Clementine mutters. "...I miss my parents..." Duck added.

"I'm sure you do." Soon Christa heads off to look for more firewood "I'm gonna go look for more wood, You just keep the fire lit."

Clementine's left to tend the fire. Since Duck isn't really good around fires. Searching through her backpack, she finds the other half of the Everett Family photo of Lee that he had torn off and looks upon it sadly, before eventually finding a lighter which she uses to tend to the fire.

The two were quiet for a while.

"Jesus! Are you fucking kidding me?!" A man's voice shouts. Which startled both Clementine and Duck.

Finding Christa being held at gunpoint by two bandits, Clem and Duck tried their best to be quiet. "Where's the rest of your group?!" One of the men said.

"I-I'm by myself.."

"Bullshit, She's lying."

"Cut the shit lady."

Without hesitation, Duck threw a rock at one of them. Which made one of the men chase after the two. "Clem! Duck! Run!" Christa shouted.

Winston (one of the men) chases after Clementine and attempts to restrain her, though she's able to break free by Duck pulling him into the reach of a nearby walker, which then grabs and eventually kills him while Clementine and Duck is approached by several other walkers which emerge from the woods. Backing away in fear, Clementine and Duck falls into a nearby river and is taken downstream by the current until They pass out.

The next day, Clementine wakes up on the banks of the river, "Christa? Duck? Anybody?" She calls out.

Suddenly hearing a cough, She walks to it and seeing Duck still unconscious. She's relieved but worried at the same time.

"D-Duck?" She kneels down and pokes Duck. He coughs and looks at Clementine. "Where are we?"

Clementine looks around and shrugs. "Dunno."

"let's just have a look around."

After a brief trek through the woods, They encounter a dog named Sam, alongside an abandoned campsite which presumably had once belonged to Sam's owners. After a brief search around the area, Sam begins to bark at a walker tied to a tree with a red pocket knife sticking out of its arm. After Clementine remembers some words Lee told her before his demise, she beats it with a large branch and retrieves the knife which is still sharp. There's also a trash can and, after searching it, Clementine finds a can of beans. After using the pocket knife to pry open the can, Sam begins to beg.

"I guess you're hungry too, huh." Clementine smiles and brings the food near Sam. The dog bites the can off Clementine's hand and starts eating.

"Hey you can't have it al-" Trying to get back the food, Clementine gets cut off by Duck. "Just let him eat it." He pulls her and tries to not be close enough to the eating dog.

"But it's OUR food Duck!" Clementine yells. It's probably the hunger talking.

Duck glares at Clementine. "First thing to know about dogs- Is that don't go anywhere near a dog when its eating. Don't take their food, Don't interrupt them, Don't go near them. They will attack you. What if he bit your arm off?"

Clementine looks down then looks at the dog. "But I'm so hungry..."

He pats Clem's back and sighs. "Let's just leave this dog and go elsewhere."

Walking around the woods, They begin to feel tired. They stop for a while and sat together on a rock. Duck can hear Clementine's stomach growl. Even he was hungry himself.

They both close their eyes for a moment. And opening it again only to realize that they've been surrounded by walkers. Attempting to flee, Clementine got almost overwhelmed by a walker. "Clem!" Duck shouted.

About to kill that walker, An arrow suddenly went through its head. Duck turns around to see their 'Savior' or... 'Saviors'

Their saviors were two men, One of them is in his early-mid 20's with brown hair and wielding a machete. And an older man probably in his mid 50's and using a crossbow.

After killing some walkers, The older man grabs Duck's wrist. "I'm out! Grab the girl and let's go!"

The other man helps Clementine up and carries her. "Come on kid, We gotta get." Then they start to run fast,

After running for a little while, They started to walk since they don't think walkers are still following them. Pete lets go of Duck's wrist.

"Well, Time to introduce ourselves. I'm Luke, And this here's Pete." Luke introduced himself.

"Hello there." Pete smiles at Clementine, Then at Duck.

"I-I'm Clementine."

"I'm Duck, Uh...Thanks for saving us out there" Duck scratches his head.

Pete chuckles. "That's one funny name Duck. No offence though"

"None taken, Everyone says that. Some even say it's stupid. But I'm used to it." Duck sighs. "It's not even my real name anyway."

They were silent for a while.

"Anyway...Where's your group? Kinda hard to think that y'all been out here on your own." Luke says.

Both Clementine and Duck only looked down. "We've been attacked and separated."

"Well, I'm sorry about that." Luke said. "Well, We're here."

Walking to a cabin, Duck sees a pregnant woman by the porch, She seems to be glaring at him.

"Who's she?" Duck tugs Pete's sleeve, Somewhat scared of this woman's deadly glare. She reminds him of Lilly somehow. But Lilly was nice to him, Just not to his dad and to strangers, Then it hit him. _They're the strangers now._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I think this is enough, I'm feeling drained already. <strong>

**Anyway, Sorry if the characters are OOC. And sorry if you're disappointed.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. All That Remains II

**I'm back! after a week at the boring hospital, I am back! This might be a boring chapter and I am very sorry.**

**Btw, I am avoiding Rebecca's argument and some other scenes in the game.**

**Sorry, I'm not thinking straight, Okay?**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's Rebecca." Pete sighs. "With that look on her face, It looks like she's not so happy with our new guests."<p>

"Well, She'll have to deal with it. Besides, It's just two children. What harm could it be? It's not like they're working for Carver or anything." Luke rolls his eyes.

"Who's Carver?" Clementine looked at both Luke and Pete with a confused look. Luke and Pete looks at each other, Then shook their heads. "No one important."

Clementine and Duck looked at each other in confusion. "Then why did you mention him?"

Finally arriving at the Cabin, Rebecca walks to them. "Who's this?" She crosses her arms while glaring at the two children.

"This here's Duck and Clementine." Luke finally lets Clementine down and crosses his arms. Ready for the argument Rebecca will be starting.

"And please tell me WHY they're here?"

"Rebecca, We don't have time for this." Pete sighs and gets in the cabin. "You kids hungry?"

Clementine and Duck both nodded. They've been hungry for a two days now.

Suddenly, A man and a teenage girl came out from the kitchen. The man looks Hispanic with black hair and probably in his mid-late 40's. The teenager, Probably the Hispanic man's daughter, Wore red glasses, A bit taller than them and probably 14-15 years old. "Who are they?" The teenager said, Looking at both Clementine and Duck.

"Well Sarah, This here's Clementine and Duck. They're gonna be stayin' with us. If they want to, That is." Luke looks at both of them. unsure if they want to stay or not.

"Why don't we ask them questions first? And introduce them to the rest of us?" The Hispanic man crosses his arms while look at the kids. "I'm Carlos by the way, And this is my daughter Sarah."

"Hi." Sarah shyly waves her hand.

Clementine and Duck waves their hands at Sarah.

"C'mon, Let's go to the kitchen, We're gonna ask you some questions then you two can eat."

The two nodded.

Going in the kitchen and sitting down. Luke leaves the room. "Gonna get you some food, Wait a sec."

"Hmm...So far, You guys met Me, Luke, Rebecca, Carlos and his daughter..." Pete holds his chin. "So that leaves Nick and Alvin."

"Did I just hear my name?" A big African-American man came in the room. Probably in his early 40's. "Well, Who's this?" He smiles at the kids.

"Ah. Alvin, You're just in time. This is Duck and Clementine." Pete sits on one of the chairs. "By the way, Where's my nephew?"

"Right here." Another man comes in the room, He had a cap on his head and looked about Luke's age. He had a rifle in his hands.

"This is-"

"Nah, I don't have time for this." He glares at both Clem and Duck. "I heard ya while I was entering here, I'm Nick by the way."

"Well, That's everyone." Pete crosses his arms. "Now I'm gonna ask you some questions. Just a few though. You kids don't look much of a threat."

Luke comes in with two of bowls of food. "Well, Here y'all go."

Once the kids start eating, Luke sits down. "Anyway, How are y'all?"

"Does that really matter?" Clementine looks at Luke. "Maybe twelve or thirteen. I didn't really keep track of days." Duck continues eating. "Clem might be...Eleven? Yeah."

Clementine glares at Duck and playfully punches him on the shoulder. "What was that for?" Duck rubs his shoulder. As if it hurts but it really doesn't.

After lots of questions that they answered (Mostly Duck) It now leaves one questions.

"Where are your parents? I assume that what happened to them is what happens to everyone's parents. I also assume that you both are siblings?" Luke says.

Clementine just stopped eating while Duck looked down. "We're not siblings. Other people took care of me. And Duck well..."

Luke frowned. "Well, I'm sorry for even bringing that up."

The three were quiet for a while.

"Anyway, How would you two like for us to go fishin' tomorrow with my nephew?" Pete comes in the room.

"Cool!" Duck smiles. "My dad and I used to fish! Even if I never really caught anything.."

Pete smiles. "Sounds like a plan then. Well, It's getting pretty late. How about you both eat up, rest and we'll head out first thing in the morning?"

The both kids nodded. Duck smiles and starts eating again. He remembered every weekend, His dad would take him to go fishing, He never really caught anything. Except a boot or a can. But it was fun, Since his dad wasn't there often.

Luke gets up. "Well, I'll prepare your beds. just eat up."

A few seconds later. Rebecca goes in the kitchen, Washing her hands. It was quiet for a few seconds, Duck knows he doesn't want to talk to her.

"I wouldn't be too comfortable if I were you two." Rebecca said.

"I know." Duck mutters.

Rebecca walks to them. Glaring at both Clementine and Duck. But mostly Duck. "You've got what you came here for. Now go."

Duck glared back. "I'll be glad to. But I wanna go fishing tomorrow." He tries hard to be stubborn as possible.

"I knew you were trouble." Rebecca narrows her eyes. Then glared at Clementine. "Stay away from my husband."

Clementine blinks. "I'm only eleven."

"I don't care. You've got the rest's trust. But you can never fool me." Rebecca leaves the room.

"What's her problem?" Clementine rolls her eyes. Duck only shrugged.

The next morning. Clementine, Pete and Duck are seen out in the woods on a fishing trip. "How you holdin' up? I heard you got an earful from Rebecca last night." Pete says.

"She scares me." Duck mutters. "She doesn't scare me. She's all talk." Clementine shakes her head.

Pete looks at the kids. "Well, She was in a mood last night, That's for sure."

Clementine runs next to Pete. "Anyone teach you how to shoot?" Pete looks at her. "And by that, I mean taught properly. Any idiot with a finger can shoot."

"Yeah, But not a rifle" Clementine looks at the rifle.

"Well, That makes sense. This thing will probably knock you on your ass."

Duck runs to Pete's side. "How about you kiddo?" Pete looks at Duck. "Same with Clem." Duck sighs.

"Nick was about your age first time I took him huntin'. Came across this beautiful 13-point buck just standin' there. The boy takes the rifle...lines up the shot just like I taught him...Then I hear him start whinin'. He turns to me and he says 'I can't do it. I can't shoot it, Uncle Pete. Please don't make me shoot it.'"

Duck chuckles. "D'aaw. That's sad."

"Hey!" Nick runs to them. "Why didn't you wait?"

"You want us standin' around while you piss on a tree? You know where the river is, Boy." Pete continues walking. "Anyway, So I grab the gun out of his hand before the big buck runs off when BANG. The gun fires, Boy nearly gut shot me. And of course, The buck gets away."

"What're you going and telling them this shit for?" Nick barks.

After arguing. and arriving at the river, they are met with the sight of several fresh corpses scattered across the banks.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph..." Pete mutters.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, This is what I can write for now.<strong>

**SORRY IF THIS IS A DISAPPOINTING CHAPTER, I AM VERY SORRY.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. A House Divided

**I'm gonna skip the walker attack and the Nick and Pete scene. It's difficult for me, Okay? ;-; I'm just gonna skip to the part where Carver goes for a visit. I'm very sorry ;-;**

**Oh, And with the question : "will Clem and Duck be paired together?"**

**Well, That depends. Do y'all want them to be? Yes or No? Vote now! If so, Their relationship would most likely be like Carl and Sophia's old relationship from the comics. Just about holding hands, hugs and protecting each other. They're still like 11-13 years old, So yeah, They still can't do shit grown-ups do.**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Well hello there." The man greets the two.<p>

"Uh...Hello." Duck tries his best to not look scared.

"How are ya?" The man asks

"Good, How are YOU?" Clementine crosses her arms, Trying to look tough.

"Well, I'm doing just fine, Thank you." The man looks at the two. "My family and I are set up a ways down the riverside, I'm surprised we haven't run into each other yet. What are your names?"

Clementine looked at the man's gun. Now she knows not to mess with him or make him mad. "I'm...Carley."

Looking at Clementine because of her sudden lie about her name. He sighs. "I'm..." He looks around, Hoping to find an appropriate name. "...Lee."

Clementine glared at him. How dare he use the name of her guardian and father-figure? He should have used his real name. Dammit, Duck.

"Carley and Lee. Those are nice names." He smiles at them. Noticing their glares, he stops. "You mind if I come it, Carley? Lee? I've been out all morning and the heat has got me cooked." He tries to get in.

"Yes, We do mind." Clementine says, While Duck is trying to block his way. But failed and the man goes in, He looks around. "This is a nice place, Is there anyone else around?"

"Just us and- and dad." Clementine said, She haven't thought about her dad for a while now.

"Yeah? What's his name?" The man looks at the both.

"Ed/Kenny." The both said at the same time, They look at each other. The man gave them a confused look. "So You have same fathers or what?"

"...Uh, She has her dad and I have my dad." Duck scratches his head.

"Ah, That makes sense." The man smiles at them. "Strong names. I like them already, Where are they?"

"They're...out."

The man shrugs. "Well, I'll cut to the chase; I'm out here looking for my people, Seven of them to be exact. Have you seen them? A couple of farm boys and an old man, Spanish guy and his daughter. Quiet girl, A bit taller than you, A big black guy, And a pretty little pregnant lady."

_Luke, Nick and Pete. Carlos and Sarah, Alvin and Rebecca. _They both thought. Duck shrugs, "Haven't seen them."

"You sure?" The man sighs. "Well, That's a shame." He looks around, Opens the door to the kitchen and peaks through it before going in.

Duck turns to Clementine, Before following the man. "You go check on Sarah, Then come back here." He whispers.

Clementine nods. "Uh, I just need to check on something, Duck? Why don't you keep him company?" She says.

They both go in the kitchen, The man stands near the counter while Duck sits on one of the dining chairs.

The man looks at the faucet, "Those are a lot of dishes for four people."

"Um...Clementine was supposed to wash the dishes. But she's lazy and it always ends up me washing the dishes..." Duck looks at the dishes, Noticing a knife at the side. He looks at it.

"Been here for a while or you just passing by?" The man notices Duck looking at the knife.

"Just passing by, Going north..." Duck says, While glancing at the knife.

Duck looked at the man, And suddenly trying to grab the knife, But failed since the man grabbed it first.

"Where does this go?"

Duck gulps, Nervous and scared of the man with the knife, He nervously pointed at the drawer. "O-over there..."

The man walks to the drawer and puts the knife in. Looking around in the kitchen for the last time and smiling at the boy, He exits the kitchen. "Well, I've troubled you long enough. I'll be on my way now."

Duck sighs in relief. This guy wasn't gonna cause or be trouble after all, That's when he's wrong.

A noise suddenly occurs upstairs. Which makes the man look up and bring out his gun. "What was that?"

Duck shrugs. "Probably Clementine being clumsy."

However, The man did not buy it, He rushes upstairs. Looking at the two closed doors and the other slightly opened one, As a clever and smart man he was, He chose that slightly opened door.

Going in the room and seeing Clementine sitting on a chair doing nothing, Or at least pretending since it's pretty obvious, The man looks at her. "What was that?"

"Uh.." Clementine looks around and pretends to be surprised. "..I dunno."

"You sure there's nobody else here?" The man looks around once again.

"Yeah."

"Well then..." The man bends down near the bed, Where Sarah is hiding. And picks up a photograph of Sarah and Clementine. "Who's this?"

Duck remained quiet, Letting Clementine do the talking. Clementine takes the photo. "Uh...It's my sister. But she died a week ago."

"Well, I'm sorry." The man looks at Clementine and Duck "You don't know who these people are, Do you?"

Duck raises a brow. "What do you mean?"

The man kneels on Duck's height. "Let me ask you this, When you first met 'em, How much did they trust you?"

Duck made the toughest look he can muster. "They fed us and asked us questions."

"Here's some piece of advice." The man stands up. "If they can't trust you, How can you trust them?" The man then walks away. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Wait...Why shouldn't we trust them?" Clementine asks while looking at the man.

"You have a real good day now." The man avoided the question as he exits the house.

Clementine and Duck just stood there confused while Sarah gets up from under the bed. "...Is he gone?"

"Yeah." Duck scratches his head.

They sat there on the couch, Well. Not all of them. Duck leaned on a wall, crossing his arms looking like a 'badass' while looking out the window. Expecting either the group or more 'guests.'

"We should head out." Clementine suggests while standing up.

"We shouldn't go outside!" Sarah yells.

"Sarah's right. Carlos said to stay here! What if they come back without us in the house and they'll think we kidnapped Sarah?!" Duck shouts.

"What other choice should we have? What if that guy barges in with more people?!"

"Yes we have a choice and it's to stay put!"

"But-"

"Clem, PLEASE. Don't make me go through this again. Don't make US do this again."

"Do what?" Clementine tilts her head and raises a brow.

"Do something stupid and get someone else killed." He sighs and looks down. "I don't want getting people killed. I don't want to feel guilty again.."

"What do you mean?" Clementine crosses her arms. "Nobody who died is anyone's fault! We-We all wanted to be together, and it just went bad. But we owe it to them to try to make the best of this!"

"You're right," Duck sits at a chair. "I wish I would have been the one bit. Not mom, She would have been more useful"

Clementine frowns. "Don't be like that."

Suddenly, The kitchen door opens. Revealing Luke and the others. "Clem! Duck!"

"Dad!" Sarah runs to her father and hugs him.

"I heard what happened to either of you were with Nick, Right?" Luke panted. "You know where he is?"

Duck nodded. "I was with him"

* * *

><p><strong>I am still deciding on Duck's character. And that's why he somewhat changes at times, But yeah, I guess you could say it's puberty.<strong>

**Again, Sorry if the characters are OOC, Sorry if I kept typing the same words over again (I'm still learnin'. 'kay? ;-;) And sorry if there's anything you're offended or think it's wrong.**

**Want to suggest anything? Well say/type it. I need advice due me lacking skills. SKILLS I TELL YOU. I don't know what it is but I know it's there.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	5. A House Divided II

**I'm back! I was planning on updating yesterday but Typhoon Ruby decided to hit on my town. Thank god it was only Signal #1. There was barely electricity yesterday and I only got to update the other fanfic. **

**Anyway, A friend of mine dared me to make Duck as childish as possible. And I cannot refuse dares. So sorry if he's kinda annoying in this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, I can check the bridge if it's passable or if someone out there is waiting for us on the other side." Luke folds his map.<p>

"You sure splitting up from the group is a good idea?" Carlos crosses his arms.

"Well, I never said it's a good idea." Luke shrugs. "Besides, I can bring Clem or Duck with me if I need back-up."

Carlos looks at both Clementine and Duck, Who was punching each other on the shoulder for some reason. And shakes his head. "They're just kids, Luke."

"We can do it" Overhearing the adults' conversation and walking to them. Clementine puts a hand on Duck's shoulder.

"You sure?"

They nodded.

"That's good." Luke smiles. "But I can only bring one of you though. The other can stay here"

They both pout. "I can go." Duck steps forward.

"No." Clementine steps forward and pushes Duck. "I can go."

"No!" Duck yells as he tries to push Clementine.

As the kids were pushing each other. Luke sighs, He looks at Nick. Maybe he can come with him, Seeing his depressed face after seeing his uncle's corpse. He sighs again. Bad idea.

Seeing Duck pulling Clementine's hair and Clementine pulling his face off, Luke sighs yet again. "Come on, Don't be like that." He walks to them and grabs Clementine by her shoulders, "Carlos, Help?"

Carlos nods. Grabbing Duck on his waist and pulls him away from the girl."Do you kids always do this?"

Duck crosses his arms and turns his back on Clementine. "Only when she's on my way."

"Why don't you settle this like other kids do, Rock- paper-scissors?" Alvin suggests.

Playing rock-paper-scissors, Clementine used Rock, While Duck used scissors. Which means Clementine gets to go.

Duck pouts and sits on a rock.

"You ready?" Luke looks at Clementine. Clementine nodded.

Seeing the two head the bridge, Nick stands up. "I can come too, I can cover you."

"Just stay here, Nick."

Nick sits back down and thinks about something, Or someone.

"So..Duck? Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Alvin says. "Where did you grow up from? Where were you when this shit started?"

Duck sighs. "Well, I grew up in Fort Lauderdale, I was traveling with my parents from Memphis, Tennessee after visiting my aunt when this started."

"What about Clementine?" Sarah asks.

"What about her?" Duck looks at Sarah.

"Aren't you two siblings? Why won't you mention her?"

Duck facepalmed. "For the last time, She is NOT my sister! I grew up in Florida and who knows where she came from, Probably in Atlanta? I don't know. I haven't even heard of her existence before all this happened. She's just my friend, Well. Close friend. Considering that she's been on my side for almost 2 years now..."

"Well...How about your name? Duck just sounds too ridiculous. What kind of parent would name their child 'Duck'? I'm sure as hell ain't gonna name my child that. No offense though." Rebecca says.

Duck shrugs it off. "Meh. None taken. Anyway, It's just a nickname that I'm used to being called. My real name is Kenny Jr."

"Makes sense. But I still don't get why your parents would call you Duck."

Suddenly, Nick gets up. Looks at the bridge carefully, Grabbing his rifle and runs to the bridge. "I think Luke and Clementine is being attacked!"

"What?!"

Duck ran to Nick's side. "Let me come with you."

Halfway through the bridge, Duck's eyes widened. Some guy is attacking them. At least looks like it. He has a gun on his hand, But it looked like they were talking.

Seeing Nick reloading his rifle, Duck stops him. "Wait, We don't know this guy yet. Or if he is gonna shoot them."

Nick glared at Duck. "What if HE is gonna shoot them?!" He points the rifle at the man.

"We don't know that yet!"

"DON'T SHOOT!" Luke yells. Nick can barely hear it, But Duck can hear it clearly. "He said don't shoot!"

"I know what I see." As Nick begins to shoot, Duck prevents a death by pulling the rifle away. Which results Duck having the brim of his hat blown away.

"You almost blew my mind!" (Ba dum tss) Duck sighs. Looking at his hat's hole on the brim and putting it back on.

Luke runs to them. "Duck, You okay kiddo?"

"Yeah, But my hat isn't."

Luke then turns to Nick. "I told you not to shoot!"

"I can barely hear you, man!" Nick glared at Luke. "Like I said, I know what I saw."

"You nearly blew a kid's face off!"

Clementine and the man ran to them. "Uh...I wasn't going to shoot. You know." The man scratches his head. "I'm Matthew by the way...You have kids with you?"

"Yeah, 3 if you include a 15-year-old, Anyway. I'm Luke, This is Nick, Clementine and Duck."

"Oh, A friend of mine mentioned something about having a kid named Duck."

"That's cool. At least someone else has a weird nickname as I do." Duck shrugs it off. Not thinking it could be his one of his parents since they're both dead. Yep, Not getting his hopes up.

"Anyway, Like I said. I have plenty of food. Just follow me."

"You sure nobody's waitin' for us on the other side?"

"Unless you're referring to my buddies staying at a ski resort, I don't think so."

"You mind if we bring our whole group with us?"

"Sure, Go ahead."

After walking to the ski lodge for a while, Duck pants. "Are we there yet?"

"Yup." Matthew nods. "I'm gonna inform the others that y'all are here."

While waiting for Matthew to come back, Luke walks to Clementine and Duck. "You...mind if y'all climb up there to see if someone followed us?" Luke asks. "It'll be like climbing a treehouse."

"I had a treehouse once."

"See?" Luke smiles.

"I hated it."

"Go nice and slowly, I'll catch y'all if you fall. Probably."

"Done!" Duck yells from up the thing he's standing in. Hands on his hips as he does a pose.

"That was fast." The author doesn't know how to describe Luke's face so he will do the symbol thing. His face was like this ._.

"Anyway, What do you see?" Luke looks up.

"Uh..." Duck looks through his binoculars, "I see a light!"

"Where are they headed?" Luke asks.

"On the bridge, Luke! ...Wait, Another one! Luke?" Hearing no response, Duck looks down. Not seeing Luke there, He looks around. "Where are they?"

Seeing the group gathered in front of the ski lodge with a couple of other people he doesn't know. He sighs, "How dare they abandon me?!"

Climbing down and walking to the group, He scratches his head. He doesn't really want to deal with strangers right so they'd better be good guys. "Eh?" Duck raises a brow after seeing Clementine...hugging someone.

He begins to run, Could it be someone they know? Well, It's obvious. Why would Clementine hug someone she doesn't know? Could it be Christa? Molly? Or maybe it's someone only she knows.

Finally seeing who Clementine was hugging. His eyes widened as he drops his jaw.

"I thought you were dead."

* * *

><p><strong>I just thought making the reunion a cliffhanger, Pretty Clever? Isn't it? No? ok<strong>

**I couldn't really memorize the characters' dialogues so sorry if it's not entirely what they originally said.**

**Again, Sorry if the characters are OOC, Sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations, Sorry if there's anything you're offended about, You know what? Sorry about everything you think I did wrong in this fanfic.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Reunion

**There will be minor Cluck in this chapter and Clementine may be a little OOC, So you have been warned.**

**I'm thinking that the choices in season 2 will be done by both Clementine and Duck, If this is confusing. Then I shall explain. Y'know, For example. Clem chooses to save Pete while Duck chooses to go with Nick. Clementine chooses something and Duck will to the other one, Like that. **

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>"D...Duck?" Kenny was speechless, Well He was speechless after seeing Clementine alive and well but...It's his own son standing in front of him! He doesn't even know how to react! Even the author doesn't know how he should react!<p>

"Da-Dad...?" Duck was also speechless. He clearly saw his father surrounded by walkers in an alleyway while trying to save Ben. To him, He died like a hero saving a reckless teenager. _But No,_ His hero is alive. The man who took care of him ever since he was in his mother's womb, The man who protected him, Loved him, The man who became his playmate when no one else was, The man who taught him everything he needed to learn to survive, _The man that made him the brave and strong young man he is today._ (Cliche?)

Tears flow down the boy's cheeks. "DAD!" He screams. Running to his father, Hugging him. (You know what? If you watch the show, Just imagine the Rick/Carl scene in season 1, You know, When Carl sees Rick alive after Shane told him he's dead.)

Clementine just smiles. It's nice to see an old friend, Especially if they make your friend happy.

Luke just looked at Clementine confused. "You...Know each other?"

She just looked at Luke like she lost it. "You don't say?"

Walter interrupts the reunion. "Well, No need to interrupt but it's getting chilly out here so why don't we go inside?"

"Sure thing, Walt." Kenny stops hugging his son and stands up. Smiling cheerfully at Clementine and Duck.

Going inside the ski lodge, He saw Christmas lights and decorations. You don't see that quiet often nowadays.

"Dad, Look! A Christmas tree!" Sarah notices the Christmas tree. "Not now Sarah." Carlos stops her.

"Isn't it nice? We found them all in storage." A woman walks next to Kenny.

"Clementine, Duck. This is my girl Sarita. Ain't she beautiful?"

Sarita waves her hand at them. "You must be Clementine" She points at Clementine.

She then walks to Duck and kneels at his height. "And you must be Kenny jr. Am I correct?"

Duck nods cheerfully. "But you can call me Duck though."

Sarita stands up. "I'll keep that in mind, Duck."

Duck walks around the ski lodge. _This place is huge._ He thought.

Clementine runs next to him. "Hey." Her smile disappears as she looks at his hat. "Sorry about your hat by the way."

He grabs his hat from his head and looks at it, "Nah, It's fine. At least it wasn't my head." He puts a finger at the hole of his hat. "I should be lucky."

Clementine nods and smiles. "Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without my best friend." **(Friendzoned Lmao)**

She leans closer to his face and kisses his cheeks quickly. "So be careful next time you do something reckless. Alright?"

Duck blushed. "Uh...Yeah.." He scratches his head. He feels...weird. He can't describe it but, It just feels weird for some reason.

Kenny and Walter them walks to them. "Well, Why won't you three catch up while I get dinner started?" Walter looks at The Cabin Group, "Make yourselves at home, You can leave your things over there."

"The hell we will." Rebecca disagrees.

"I'm holding on to my rifle, Thanks." Nick adds.

"You're our guests here, There's no need to wo-" Walter was cut off by Nick. "Tell him to put his gun down then." Nick says, While pointing at Kenny.

"Kenny?" Walter looks at Kenny.

Kenny looked at them, Then at Clementine and Duck. "You vouch for these people, Clem? Duck? If you tell me they're good, Then I'm good."

"Us? You were the one wavin' the gun around, man." Nick said.

"They're cool." Duck answered.

Kenny walks to the bench and slowly puts his gun down. Then the others puts their weapons and things there.

"Good, If you'll all follow me, I can show you where you can sleep." Sarita walks away with the group following them. while Clementine and Duck follow Kenny.

They sat on a sofa near the fireplace. "Still wearing those dirty old things, huh?" Kenny smiles, Pointing at Clementine and Duck's hats. "You know...I half expected Lee walking up next to y'all, You two were like two peas in a pod."

Clementine just looks down, While Duck was just quiet.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to...It's hard to think about it, You know?" Kenny tries to apologize.

"Lee saved us." Clementine whispers and looks at Kenny.

"I knew it, I knew he would, That guy had a fire in him. That's for sure. Hell..." Kenny remembered those times.. Lee was always on his side but sometimes has to disagree with him. Like the time Kenny crushed Larry's head with a salt lick and the time Lee let Lilly go in the RV even though she shot Carley. "Lee and I had our differences, That's for sure. But...When my wife...He helped me do the right thing. I'll never forget that. So...Where did y'all end up?"

"We were with Christa and Omid, Omid...Well...Then the three of us were together for a while. But these guys caught us...Christa's gone." Duck looks down.

"Sounds like it ain't been easy for you." Kenny sighs. "I wish I coulda found you sooner."

"Where have you been?" Clementine asks.

"Oh hell, All over. After Savannah,"

"How did you get out of there?"

"It's a long story, But long story short, I got lucky. Real lucky."

The conversation kept going on.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be shorter because I don't want Episode 2 and 3 to stick together so yeah.<strong>

**Sorry if their dialogues isn't the same as the original, I am somewhat lazy to play the game again.**

**And I won't be updating for a while since I'm staying at my cousins for the weekend, I'll update maybe Sunday or Monday. Depends on my mood.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. A House Divided III

**I'm not gonna be updating as often as I were because I now have new fanfics to update, You're just lucky that I didn't discontinue this unlike 'Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero' and 'Walk with Me'**

****But I'll try my best!****

**I'll skip to the Carver part by the way, I don't know why but I don't like writing the Christmas dinner part but maybe I'm just too lazy.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, It's nice to see you too." Carver wipes his face as he punches Carlos hard on the face after spitting on him.<p>

"Dad!" Sarah yells, Running out of the ski lodge and hugging her father for some reason, Duck thought it was stupid for her to do so. But he can never understand girls.

Carver looks at Carlos and Sarah, Then at the Ski Lodge. "Inside." He turns to his men and points at the ski lodge.

Seeing Carver and his men walking towards the ski lodge, Alvin's eyes widens. "Oh shit, Hide!"

As the men goes inside the ski lodge, Alvin and Rebecca hides upstairs while Clementine and Duck hides behind a couch.

"This place is huge." Bonnie (You know who she is.) looks around.

Clementine looks at Alvin, Who is still at the stairs. He gives her hand signals.

"What does he mean?" Duck asks, His voice panicking.

"Keep your voice down." Clementine shushes him. Then looks through the side of the couch, "Let's make a run for it, Upstairs."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Do you prefer them to walk over here and find us then?" Clementine rolls her eyes. "If you have a better plan then immediately tell me because I don't think we have much choice."

Duck sighs and takes a deep breath. "...Fine."

"1..2...3, Run!" Clementine whispers.

The both quietly sprints over to Alvin without anyone seeing them. The three of them then goes to Rebecca.

Carver looks around then frowns and walks to Carlos, Grabs him and punches him on the gut. Sarah gasps. "Dad!"

"Listen, I'm going to ask you once, Where's Rebecca?" Carver angrily asks.

Carlos ignores him and looks at his daughter. "Sarah, Look at me. It's gonna be oka-

Carver suddenly grabs him by his hair and snaps one of Carlos' finger backwards.

"Rebecca? Rebecca. our baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety." Carver lets go of Carlos. "I know you're out there. And Alvin, Luke, The Boy and The Girl. This is real simple, You want this all over quick. You all play nice and show your faces."

"D-don't hurt my dad...Please.." Sarah weeps.

"He'll kill him!"

"No, Alvin."

Alvin looks at Rebecca. "We gotta go down there."

"I can't do that."

"Bec...The baby...We need a doctor!"

"Let's get out of here," Duck suggested.

"But the only way out is through the windows." The four looks at the windows.

"Clem and Duck can fit through these windows."

"You heard him, He knows they're here."

Carver breaks one of Carlos' fingers again, "DAD!" Sarah yells.

"Duck and Clem can sneak out, Find Luke or Kenny." Rebecca suggests.

"What the hell are they gonna do? And you heard him! He knows they're with us!"

"Just stop! Don't hurt my dad...Please!" Sarah cries.

"We're going down there."

"He'll kill you..." Rebecca then turns to the two. "Go find Luke and Kenny."

Clementine and Duck looks at each other. "I'll go find Luke and dad, Clem can stay here." Duck suggested.

"Oh come on!" Clementine sighs.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Duck opens one of the windows and jumps out from it. Quietly walking through the ski lodge and peeking at the side.

"Duck!" Kenny calls out.

Duck smiles and sprints over to Kenny side. "What are we gonna do?!"

"I don't know." Kenny looks at the ski lodge worriedly and sees a man, He points his rifle at him and shoots him on the head. Shocking everyone in the ski lodge.

Carver widens his eyes, Then frowns and garbs Walter, Shooting him on the head. "That's for our man. Now I didn't want to do this, But you ain't leavin' me much choice. So here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna march to one of your friends, And I'm gonna put a bullet on the back of their head. Or you can give up now, Your choice."

Kenny just kept shooting.

Carver walks over at Alvin and garbs him. "Hi, Alvin."

"Damn, It's a tough shot." Kenny sighs while pointing his rifle. He then looks at Duck. "What do ya think?"

"I don't know.." Duck looks at his father, Then back at the ski lodge. Instead of Alvin being held hostage, It was Clementine. "DON'T SHOOT!" Duck yells. "He'll kill Clementine!"

"We can't just give up." Kenny says, His focus still on Carver.

"Dad, He'll keep doing this all night. Think about Clem and Sarita! Dad, Clem's my friend..."

Kenny thinks about it and lowers his rifle. "We're comin' out!" he yells out.

As they walk to the ski lodge, Bonnie kicks the door in the most pretentious and childish way. "Let's go."

Duck frowns. "You looked really stupid doing that. And I've done many stupid things." He crosses his arms.

Bonnie sighs and scratches her head. "I know...Just tryin' to look badass, Y'know?"

"Well, Please don't do that again. You should just have opened the door like an adult is supposed to, Not like a pretentious main protagonist in a cliche action movie."

"Yeah, I know..." Bonnie stops scratching her head and points her gun at them. "Again, Let's go."

As Kenny and Duck gets tied up. Carver looks at all of them. "Where's Luke? Finally cut n' run huh? Why am I not surprised?" Carver walks around like a disappointed parent. "I warned you, I warned you not to follow him. Now look where he's lead you." Carver's look softens and he turns to Rebecca. "But you're safe now." He walks to Rebecca. "Let's go home. As a family."

"All right, Round 'em up. We're headin' back to camp."

As Carver's men picks them up, Clementine and Duck looks at each other. Duck frowns, "You shouldn't have done that."

"BEN drowned much? Anyway. What do you mean?" Clementine raises a brow.

"Oh I don't know," Duck speaks sarcastically. "Trying to protect Alvin when you know Carver could have killed you for that, You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Clementine looks down. "Sorry, I should have thought that through."

As they pick up Clem and Duck, They are taken to a truck and is about to be at 'home'. This is the where the chapter of this fanfic ends.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is longer than I thought. I thought it will be like 500-600+ words but ok<strong>

**Lel, BEN drowned got a mention in this chapter. Haven't realized the reference till I reread it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. In Harm's Way

**Gonna skip the truck and the meeting Reggie part, Skipping to being kicked by that asshole Troy while sleeping.**

**By the way, Sorry if their dialogues are different. My brother accidentally deleted TWDGS2 from my computer and I can't bring it back. **

**Also, I'm having a Christmas break from the other stories but not this one since I'm having fun writing this story.**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>After being captured by Carver, They are now in 'Howe's'. So far they've met Reggie the weird one-armed guy, Mike the sleeping asshole and The weird woman as their 'Roommates'<p>

While sleeping and dreaming about...he doesn't remember. He hated it when it happens, When you know you've had an awesome dream then minutes later after waking up, You forget it. What's with that, Anyway? But he's thankful about it if he had a nightmare. But that's not the point, He wants to remember his dreams!

Duck was suddenly by Troy. Duck glared at him. "That hurts.."

"Get up, Bill's gonna have a word." Troy points his gun at the half-asleep boy.

"Who's Bill again?"

"Don't matter, Just get up. Even the girl knows how to follow simple instructions."

Duck yawns and gets up. "Fine, FINE." He then walks to the other, Specifically at Clementine's side. "Did I miss anything?"

"I don't think so, I just recently got up myself." Clementine yawns.

"There's been increased walker activity along the fence so be mindful when outside the walls hurr durr." Bill/Carver arrives at their room and makes an announcement of some sorts. _Ugh, Fuck Bill and his stupid speeches and announcements._Duck thought.

While Bill was having a stupid speech, "How did you sleep?" Sarah chats with Clementine. "I am so tired-"

"Pay attention, We'll talk later. Okay?" Clementine stops her. But yet Sarah still tries to chat with her until

"CARLOS!" Bill yells.

"Y-yes?"

"Your child seems to be in need of correction."

"I-I'm sorry...I...Sarah, A-apologize to Mr. Carver." Carlos turns to Sarah.

Sarah looks down, Ashamed. "S- I'm sorry...Sir."

"No, no. That ain't gonna cut it. I can't have this kind of behavior in day one of your reform. You discipline her now, Carlos." Carver points at Carlos.

"H-how do you propose that I-"

"One smack across the mouth should do it. Maybe she'll think twice before opening it up again. Go on, We'll wait." Bill crosses his arms.

Shocked and worried faces everywhere, Maybe it's because they know that Carlos isn't the type of parent who does that. Nor Sarah deserves that, But what are they gonna do about it?

"My..I'm not sure if it's my hand that-"

"That's why you've got two hands, Carlos. Come on, And not some namby pamby thing, All right? A good hard smack, Otherwise Troy here will do it for ya. I don't think you'd want that, He can be...overzealous. Is that the word?" Bill turns to Troy.

"If it means I'll slap the shit out of her, Then yeah." Troy replies.

With no other option, Carlos regretfully turns to Sarah, "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry."

"Close your eyes, Honey. It's only going to sting for a second." Carlos pauses for a brief moment before Carver tells him "Do it."

Carlos then slaps the shit out of her and Sarah FALLS TO THE COLD HARD GROUND. **(I'm sorry, I swear I won't do it again.)**

Sarah is then crying on the ground while Carlos attempts to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Sarah-"

"Stop! You're not coddling that girl anymore. Let her sit there and think about what she's done." Bill stops Carlos. "Troy, Get Carlos to his post. Everyone should have their assignments. It's time to get to work."

"God damn, You really knocked the shit out of her, Doc."

"Everyone get to work."

"You two are working in the armory, Follow me." Tavia turns to Clementine.

Clementine and Duck arrives at the armory and is greeted by Bonnie, Who gestures them to sit down with her. "We're loadin' magazines."

The three of them then starts to load the bullets, "That's it, You got it." Bonnie smiles at them. "I suppose I owe y'all an apology...I wasn't truthful when I came across y'all back at the lodge...And I was shown with kindness I never would've expected from a group of strangers. But now...folks are dead...and I can't help but feel I'm to blame."

"I think Carver's to blame actually...He's the one who pulled the trigger." Duck replies.

"Yeah...But I surely didn't help matters. I thought if I was the one who found everyone, I could control it. Keep everyone safe...But that ain't how it went. I apologize..Which don't account for much but it's all I can offer right now."

The three continues loading bullets. "How was your first night at the yard?" Bonnie asks.

"I hate the bed." Duck frowns, "It was cold." Clementine adds.

"Well, I understand that the bed ain't comfortable. And Clem, You got them skinny arms and that sweater don't look so warm."

"Hey Bonnie, Are the kids down there? I need to come get them." Tavia calls on the Walkie Talkie.

"Yeah. They're here."

"Alright, I'll come and get them."

Bonnie looks at the two who had worried faces. "I'm sure it's fine. Oh, Almost forgot. Grabbed this for ya, Clem." Bonnie brings out a ski jacket. Clementine tries it on.

"Huh? What do ya think? I found it in the lodge y'all were at."

Clementine looks at her jacket with somewhat disappointment. "It's kind of ugly."

"Well, I think it's cute." Duck smiles at her.

Tavia goes in the room. "Oh, There you are. What's with the ugly jacket?"

"Tavia!"

"What?"

"Nevermind, I'll see you later. Clementine and Duck." Bonnie sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>Gonna end this chapter here, Don't worry. I'll try to update in a few hours. In the meantime, Read this while I try to write the next chapter as fast as I can.<strong>

**Sorry if this didn't live up to your expectations.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. In Harm's Way II

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING DAYS AGO. I WAS REALLY BUSY.**

**By the way, I just realized I saved Matthew...Meh, I don't really have any role for him so let's just pretend he's dead.**

**So I do this thing now, If I write something in Bold and italic. It means it's a reference and if you didn't know then just look at the end of the story because I'll explain them.**

**Anyway, I don't think I'll be updating my other fanfics until January. Sorry.**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>"BILL, NO!" Reggie screams as he is being pushed off from a building while the girls watch in horror, Duck didn't have much emotion on his face.<p>

"Weakness...incompetence...it puts us all at risk. So next time you're asked to do something, You'd better do it." Carver stares at Reggie as he falls from the building.

Duck sighs. "**_He has met a terrible fate, Haven't he?_**"

"DUCK, STOP WITH THE REFERENCES. IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE."

"I like your sense of humor, Kid." Carver puts a hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, Bonnie's got some stuff for y'all to do." He turns to both Clementine and Duck. "Go!"

The two then runs off while Carver talks to Sarah for something.

Bonnie is seen picking up nails. "Oh, Hey. So, They want y'all to run some supplies out to the guys workin' at the expansion." Bonnie walks to them and hands them a bucket of nails. "Real simple, Just take this over to 'em." Bonnie smiles. "That jacket looks real nice. I don't know what Tavia's talkin' about. Seeing the two's sad faces, She frowns. "What's wrong? Clem? Duck? You all right?"

"Reggie had met a terrible fate."

"Duck, Shut up." Clementine sighs and turns to Bonnie. "Carver killed Reggie."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "What..? What are you talking about?"

"Carver pushed Reggie off the roof"

"Maybe... Maybe it was just an accident... " Bonnie looks around then kneels at their height. "Listen to me, Take this stuff out to those guys and come straight back. Just...be safe, Okay? Now ain't the time to be callin' attention to yourself." Bonnie gets up. "I need to find out what happened." She then walks to the door and opens it. "Hey Troy! Duck and Clem's just gonna take them boys some nails." Bonnie yells out.

"All right." Troy replies. "Just follow them cables."

"I ain't nobody's laborer, Fuck that! let 'em do this shit themselves if it's so goddamn important." Kenny yells as he pins down Mike.

"Get your fuckin' hands off me, man."

"You ain't gonna force me to do this bullshit."

"I said get your hands off me!"

"Or what? You gonna go tell on me?"

"Dad! Calm down!" Duck interrupts them.

"I want to, Duck... But this son of a bitch keeps testin' me!"

"I just want to get the work done and-" Suddenly, A piece of wood comes off and reveals walkers on the other side.

***Skipping the walker attack part***

"That was intense." Duck pants. "I almost got bit..." He looks at the scratch on his orange jacket. "Thank god.." He folds his orange jacket's sleeves up to his elbow.

"What if you really got bit though?" Clementine looks at him worriedly, "I wonder how Kenny would react..."

"He would obviously deny the obvious." Duck sighs.

"How come? Well, Besides that you're his son." Clementine looks at Duck. "Some dads just get it over with."

"One time, When I was like 8. I had a really nasty cough that won't go away, So my parents took me to several clinics. Most of them just recommended coughing syrups and such, But none of them even made my cough go away. Then there's this asshole doctor that I had something in my lungs that can cause a serious illness and kill me." Duck clears his throat.

"That's harsh."

"Yeah, Then dad was like 'No...no...NO! That ain't happenin'! My son ain't dyin'! It's just a normal cough...That's all. There's no way he's dyin'!' Then a week later, My cough was gone and I'm still alive to this day- Clem?" He turns to his side, Finding Clementine gone. He looks around, "Clem?"

Seeing the door from a comic book ship recently shutting, He narrows his eyes. "Don't worry Clem, I'll rescue you."

He runs to the shop like a Ninja and slowly opens it. Seeing Clementine hug an unknown man, He slowly goes inside the shop. "...Luke?"

Clementine and Luke turn to Duck. "Hey, kid." Luke smiles and holds a fist near Duck, Which Duck fist bumps him. "Hey, I need your help."

"I don't think that I can help you so Clem can do it." Duck moves Clementine in front of Luke and walks to the store shelves.

To his surprise, The first shelf he came across was full of his favorite comic book. **_Super Dinosaur. _**And it was not just his childhood favorite, It's his all time favorite.

Suddenly, "Duck and Clementine! Come out here where I can see you!" Troy yells.

"Alright, alright...Just come back with the walkie talkies and being 'em to me. It's really important." Luke says,

Duck grabbed a copy of Super Dinosaurs and ran out with Clementine.

"What were y'all doin' in there?" Troy asks, Looked pissed like always.

"We were looking at comics." Clementine excuses. "Super Dinosaurs..." Duck mutters while showing Troy the comic.

Troy's expression softens a little. "Well, I suppose that excuse is valid. I remember my brother readin' that shit. But no goofin' around next time. Or else y'all will meet the back of my hand, Got that? Anyway. Bill's gonna have a word with you both. You'd better hurry up and get to his office." Troy walks away.

Walking to Bill's office, They both notice Rebecca in the office...Crying? They both raise a brow.

"Hey, You'd better hurry up. Bill doesn't like to wait." A man interrupts the two. (Wyatt)

No response. Just stares.

"So yeah...You should go." Wyatt walks away and the two continues to walking to Bill's office.

Walking up the stairs, Rebecca appears crying and exiting from Bill's office. "Rebecca?" They look at each other worriedly and goes in Carver's office.

"Rebecca's a strong woman surrounded by weak men. I ain't lettin' my kid get raised around that." Carver looks at them. "Get in here."

They see Alvin handcuffed to a chair in the corner of the room, badly beaten and unconscious. "Alvin...? Alvin?" Clementine tries to slowly approach him.

"He passed out hours ago. He can't hear nothin'." Carver says.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Me and him, We got history. Understand? Couple of things we had to..get worked out." Carver crosses his arms. "I wouldn't get so concerned about his well-being if I were you. Not being you close to the fire yourselves." He warns them. "Now.." He points to the two chairs. Which they sat on it.

"You make sure you tell me the truth when you're sittin' where you are." Carver points at Alvin. "And you won't end up in that chair." He crosses his arms. "You might not believe this after what happened earlier but...I liked Reggie. He was a funny guy. He kept things light. You keep folks like that...It's easy to let depression sink in during times like this. But he was weak. And I don't mean just cause he was maimed, That wasn't his problem. He was weak of will, Weak of character. And we can't have someone like this around here...Not anymore."

"Uh...We understand."

"I knew you were smart kids. Both smart. The girl is clever and mature but gets sassy at times. While the young man is brave and strong but can get nervous at times." Bill stands up "You see, Reggie put us at risk with his incompetence. He's had a string of screw ups lately...Killing one in order to save many is part of survival. It's one of the though decisions that a weaker person couldn't make. It's why it falls to people like us. To lead them to safety."

Clem and Duck's eyes narrows. "We are not like you."

"There's no way either of you could have lasted this long otherwise. I realized, Back in that cabin. You two were scared... But you looked straight in the eyes. Kept your nerve. That's what we need if we're gonna get through this. The next generation than the last to...lead us out of this. Kids like you...raised the right way. The way my child'll be raised."

"What if it's not yours?"

"Well...It's mine now."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have to end it here. I'm tired. Anyway, References time!<strong>

**"He has met a terrible fate, Haven't he?"- A famous line from the Creepypasta 'BEN drowned"**

**Super Dinosaur- A comic book by Robert Kirkman, The same writer of the comic The Walking Dead which both the show and game got based on. Plus, If you listen closely at Clem and Duck's conversation at the near end of 'A New Day' You'll hear Duck talking about Super Dinosaur before and after Lee interrupts them at the motel.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. In Harm's Way III

**Short and crappy chapter ahead! You have been warned.**

**Seriously, This is a crappy chapter. At least I think so. But don't give up on me and this story just yet! **

**Anyways, Thanks for all the support so far! Oh you guys make me feel so inspired.**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>The two returns to the group as they are discussing how they can escape. "Cause we all know what happened this mornin'! I don't know what that son of a bitch is gonna do next!" Kenny argues.<p>

"So you wanna ring the dinner bell for a herd of walkers to show up? How is that better?" Mike criticizes.

"Cause this place will be fuckin' chaos when that thing hits. No one'll be payin' attention to us. And that's when we go. That's our opening. We just gotta figure out a way to draw 'em to us."

"Your friend here wants to get us killed by lurkers before Bill can do it." Rebecca sarcastically and calmly explains to the two.

"What is it with you?" Kenny glares at her.

"That's what it sounds like to me."

"What about Luke?" Duck asks. "Yeah, He has a plan. He's outside, He wants a radio to help keep an eye on the guards." Clementine added.

"Thank you! That's the plan I vote for." Rebecca smiles.

"You knew about Luke?"

"He flagged us down when Troy wasn't lookin'. Told us his plan...Mentioned he'd talked to you." Mike looks at them.

"If Luke can tell us what's going on with the guards, We can use that to pick a good time to escape." Rebecca suggests.

"That seems reasonable." Sarita agrees.

"Who knows when that'll be?" Kenny argued. "There was a girl back in Crawford that used church bells to send walkers all over the city. We just need something really loud."

"The P.A. system Carver is always using is quiet loud." Sarita looks at Kenny.

"There's some speakers outside the building...Pointed towards the parking lot." Mike suggests.

"I saw the controls, They're in Carver's office."

"She's right.." Rebecca nods. "It's all controlled in Bill's office. There's a switch in there that'll turn them on."

"How do you know that?" Mike asks.

"I used to make a lot of the announcements back in the day. I had it flipped on once. Luckily there wasn't much around at the time to hear it. It was pretty loud though."

"That's perfect! We just gotta get into his office! Why didn't you say somethin' sooner?"

"Cause it doesn't change anything. This isn't a discussion about how to do it, it's a discussion whether it's stupid. And it's still stupid. The sensible thing to do is get Luke the radio and wait for an opening." Rebecca disagrees.

"We should get the radio to Luke, It doesn't hurt to have more information."

"I agree."

"Fine! Fine. We can do that, But the herd is still what's gonna get us outta here. Maybe Luke can tell us where it's hittin' from. Okay, So we get that turd a radio. He keeps us posted on the herd's movement. We fire up the PA thing and bring the walkers to roll over this place."

"And then what?"

"Get some guns and shoot our way out. I don't know! Whatever we can, We improvise."

"Then that's not a plan, You don't plan to improvise." Mike argues.

"That kinda sounds stupid, Dad." Duck nods.

"I figured out what your problem is...You don't think this stuff through. If the end of the plan is just to stroll through a herd of walkers, Then you should know from the jump that there's no way it's ever going to work."

"Actually..." The weird woman walks to the group. "I do it all the time."

"First words I ever hear you say, And it's just some crazy, Stupid shit."

"Hush, What do you mean exactly?" Sarita shushes Mike and Looks at Jane.

"When you cover yourself in their smell, Rub the walker guts all over you...They can't tell you from one of them."

"Now I don't know who's crazier."

"Trust me, I've walked through herds before. It works. You just have to keep calm and make sure you're good and covered."

"That's gross." Duck cringes.

"Lee figured that out." Clementine looks at them.

"What?" Kenny asks.

"It's how we got out in the Marsh house. Lee covered us and we walked through." Clementine explains.

"Really? Holy shit. Good one, Lee." Kenny smiles and stands up. "Alright. What are we waitin' for? Let's get that stupid radio!"

After Clementine goes to fetch the radio, Troy opens the door. "Alright chickens, Time for bed in 10 minutes." He announces as he looks at them one by one. "Wait...Where's the girl?"

All of them sweat drops, "Uh...She's sleeping, She's really tired." Duck replies.

Troy was suspicious at first but shrugged it off. "Alright. The rest of you rest up in ten minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, Don't give up on this story just yet! I swear I'll the next chapter better!<strong>

**And unfortunately. There are no references this time.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. In Harm's Way FINALE

**I was supposed to update yesterday but I moved houses so there's that. And because of the last crappy chapter, I shall reward y'all with a 2,500+ word chapter! One- because I love y'all and two- because I can't make anymore chapters of "In Harm's Way"**

**And Something bad will happen to Duck in this chapter. Let's just say he will go..._Carl Grimes in issue 83 in the comics style._**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Duck was laying on the top bunk as Clementine returns to the group. "We gotta get back to bed, Troy'll be back any minute." Mike reminds.<p>

"Well?" Kenny looks at her. A smile on his face appears as Clementine shows him the radio. "Thank you, Clem."

Duck chose to be quiet as he was really tired. Just when he's about to close his eyes, He cracked it open again.

"I thought about Duck today...About his dumb little face..."

"DAD!"

"Sorry son, It's just hard to think about it, y'know? How my boy has grown. Well, Long day tomorrow. Long day."

The next morning, "Alright, We're all here." Kenny says as he looks at all of them gathering.

"Someone's gotta get the radio out to Luke. What's the problem?" Rebecca asks.

"We should probably figure out who's doin' what before we-"

"Alright, Time for work. Rebecca, Sarah, Nick and Jane. Take a piss now cause the next break won't be for a while." Tavia interrupts them by arriving and escorting Rebecca, Sarah, Nick and Jane are escorted out to work. "Troy'll be back for the rest of you."

As Tavia leaves the room, "I'll bring the radio out to Luke." Mike suggests.

Kenny shakes his head in disagreement. "No offence Mike. But I think either Clem or Duck will be better for the job. I don't trust you that much."

"Are you fucking kidding me? They're just kids man!" Mike crosses his arms. "_**Just give me a reason **_why."

"There's a thousand reasons why! They know Luke, Luke trusts them and a lot more!"

"Alight, Chickens. Time for work. And don't think it will be like yesterday, You'll be workin' real hard startin' today, Got that?"

When Kenny, Mike and Duck nodded. Troy glares at Clementine. "I need an answer, Girl."

"Whatever." Clementine rolls her eyes.

"C'mon. Let's get to work." Troy says as he begins walking away.

"Clem! You've got all your pockets loose! Lemme help ya with that." Kenny swiftly and stealthily places the radio in Clementine's pockets.

Troy looks at them, Kenny shrugs. "Just come the fuck on." Troy sighs.

On their way to work, Bonnie comes across them. "The kids workin' with me?" Bonnie asks Troy.

"Fuck, I forgot." Troy sighs and looks at them, Then pushes them to Bonnie. "Fine, Take 'em. I don't care."

"Wait, Shouldn't they be better off with us?" Kenny reasons.

"Nope. Now let's get to work, Chickens." Troy commands as he walks away with Kenny and Mike.

Walking with Bonnie, as she talks about how shocked she is when Carver killed Reggie. She notices them nervously looking around. "You two look anxious, Anything the matter?"

No answer, Bonnie looks around and opens the door to the armory then gestures them to go inside.

Once inside, Bonnie looks at them. "You know you can tell me anythin', Right?"

"Luke's waiting for us." Duck informs. "He wants us to give him the radio." Clementine adds and shows Bonnie the radio.

Bonnie looks at them with somewhat shock. "Clem! You know we can be punished for this!"

"I know, But all I want from you is to not care where I am. For 15 minutes."

Bonnie sighs. "Fine. But if you dare mention my name, Carver'll be the least of your problems. Got that? Now go." Seeing Clementine leave the room, She looks at Duck. "Why aren't ya coming with her?"

Duck shrugs. "I'm not useful for that kind of stuff." He looks at her. "So...What would we be doing today?"

"Ya know how to use a rifle?"

"Not much."

"I can teach ya."

"Cool!"

After learning a thing or two about rifles. Troy barges in and grabs the boy by the collar. "COME HERE YOU 'LIL SHIT!"

Bonnie stands up. "What's going on?"

"The fuckers plannin' on escapin' and used that fucker Luke to get them a radio."

"Dammit, Troy. At least don't hold that child in that manner."

"Shut the fuck up, Bill's gonna discipline them. I need to hurry it up, Where's the girl?" Troy shakes the boy. "Where is she?!"

"Looking for Luke, Duh."

"Dammit." Troy mutters and drags Duck out to the pen. Being brought to the pen, where it is revealed that Luke has been captured by Carver. He expresses his disbelief over the deception, and how the group has repaid his trust and kindness with betrayal. He holds up the the walkie-talkie confiscated from the rest of the group. "Whatever you were planning is over, It's done. you can't just run from your problems. You can't just up and leave when it gets tough...Cause there's no way else you can go where it ain't . Tough is all we got, Now. Get that through your fucking skulls." Carver walks around in disappointment. "Luke here, He can't help you know ..You gotta help yourselves. You gotta help me find the strength to forgive you. You can start by tellin' me where the other one is." Carver says as he waves the radio around.

"I g-"

"I got it..uh, Sir." Duck interrupts Clementine and takes the radio away from her. As Carver extends his hand, Duck hesitantly drops the radio on his hand. "Alright, That was easy. Ain't it?" Carver smiles at Duck. "Now, Go stand right there." Carver points at a corner.

Duck obeys and walks to the corner, Looking around. He sees shocked or scared faces, Especially from the cabin survivors. As he arrives to the spot, Carver brings out his gun and backs away. "Alright, If this bullet misses your skull or any part of your body, Then consider yourself lucky. If not then..." Carver then points the gun at the boy. "You know what happens."

"YOU FUCKER!" Kenny growls at Carver as he runs to attack him, But was pinned down by Carlos and another man.

Carver then closes his eyes with his finger on the trigger.

Clementine couldn't just stand and watch her friend to be killed like this. She runs towards him but was stopped by Troy. Who hits her in the face with his rifle. knocking her to the floor and giving her a cut along her face. knocking her to the floor and giving her a cut along her face. "You little shit..."

"One...two...three." Carver pulls the trigger.

**BANG!**

Everyone's eyes widens. As the boy has been shot on the side of his head. Specifically near his left eye.

Duck was in shock. "D-dad?" he calls out for his father as he falls down.

After Carver opens his eyes again, He clicks his tongue. "The boy isn't much lucky, Poor kid." He looks at Kenny who is in tears and still being pinned down by the two. "Let him go."

Kenny runs to his boy, dropping to his knees and examining his son's face. "O-oh my fucking god...D-Duck...? Can you hear me buddy? You're gonna be okay...It's just a scratch..." hearing his son's short breaths. He widens his eyes and turns to the group. "H-he's still breathin'!"

Carver widens his eyes in surprise. "That's impossible! How could a kid still survive a gunshot to the head?" He turns to Carlos. "Carlos! Check this boy's injury if he has any chance of survival."

Carlos nods and walks to them, Examining the gunshot wound. He shakes his head. "His left eye is permanently damaged, Some of his flesh are burned off. And maybe it damaged a part of his brain." Carlos stands up and looks at Carver. "Possibly of...55% of survival with proper medical treatment."

"Not bad, fine. You have the medical supplies you need." Carver leaves the pen. "Save that boy if you can, If not. Then you wasted our supplies and you'll be facing the same punishment."

Bonnie enters the room, Seeing the two kids unconscious and injured. She widens her eyes. "What happened here?!"

"Fucking Bill shot my boy and knocked Clem unconscious." Kenny explains as he carries Duck to a comfortable bed and sits down. "Fuck..."

"Okay, What do y'all need?"

After saying what they need, Bonnie nods and walks away. Getting the stuff.

Arriving with the stuff, Bonnie gives it to Carlos and attempts to comfort Clementine. "Do your best with him, Carlos. You need to get the boy able to move. 'Cause we're leavin'. Tonight."

Surprised faces everywhere.

"We're leavin' tonight." Bonnie repeats.

Clementine wakes up a few hours later. "Uhh. Oww...dang it.."

Looking around, Kenny seems depressed while Sarita comforts him, While Luke and Mike speak with Bonnie at the gate.

Rejoining the group by the fire, Luke and Mike comes back, "What'd she say?" Rebecca asks.

"She said she can get us out of the pen if we can get the PA system going. Second she hears it, she'll run over and spring us."

"That's great!"

"It's not great." Luke disagrees.

"What're you talking about?"

"We can't stay here!" Clementine enters the conversation.

"Look, I hear what you're saying, But it's risky."

"It is pretty damn risky, guys." Nick agrees.

"Risky? Did you see what that sonuvabitch just did? Look, The plan works. Nothing needs to change. It's all set up. The hard part's done, This guy's fucking crazy. Who knows what he'll do next." Mike argues.

"Yeah but now we're dealin' with a kid shot on the eye, Kenny's in no shape to do anything, And I'm a goddamn mess. Look, We should rest up. Okay? We should bide our time and we should wait for an opening."

"Bonnie's agreeing to help us tonight,"

"And that doesn't mean she can't help us on some OTHER night."

"I don't know, Guys...Luke's makin' sense. Maybe we should wait."

"We're NOT waiting." Rebecca disagrees.

"Ain't nothing out there, guys. Trust me. I looked! There's no food, No supplies. They picked everything clean."

"Where's Duck?" Clementine asks.

"Doc's over there workin' on the kid. It don't look good."

Eventually, Carlos comes back over to the group. Shaking his head.

Clementine looks at unconscious Duck laying on the bed. "Is he okay?" Clementine asks.

"His orbital is damaged...The eye has permanent damage. I got him as stable as I could. Removed the bullet, Cleaned it got some of the swelling down, Bandaged it as best as I could. But until he wakes up...We won't know if there's any damage to the brain."

"Okay, Look...Maybe I'm just playin' devil's advocate here, But if...Dammit. If y'all are serious about goin' tonight. Then we're gonna have to start talkin' about...leavin' some folks behind."

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?" Kenny glares at Luke.

"There is no other way." Luke argues.

"This is bullshit."

"Well, I don't like it either, But guess what? it's what we're at."

"Me, Sarita, Duck and Clementine are only here because of y'all. And now you're leavin' us behind?"

"Yeah." Duck gets up and walks to the group. "Why leave me behind? I'm typically the '_**Carl Grimes'**_ of this story. Now all I need is a cowboy hat."

"Duck!" Kenny runs to his son and gives him a hug. "I knew you'd survive this. I just knew it!"

"How about let's just leave tonight, I hate this place anyway.' Duck smiles.

Clementine approaches Duck and playfully punches his shoulder and hugs him. "You didn't have to do that."

"Okay now, So where are we goin'? In case things get squirrely and we gotta make a break for it, We need a place to meet up." Kenny suggests.

"We could meet up at Parker's run."

"the hell is that?"

"It's a civil war site a few miles north. Tourist trap. Got signs all over, Just follow the road."

"Then we just need someone to go set off that PA thing, right? I mean, You never bothered to explain who's supposed to do that."

Everyone looked at Clementine. "Why is it always me?"

"Duck could have been a good choice but with his condition-"

"I can do it." Duck steps forward. "Clem did the other two dangerous missions, Maybe it's about time I should do it."

"But you're in no condition to, Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah." Duck cracks his knuckles.

Being sent off by the group, Reaching the roof, Duck drops down the skylight into Carver's office. Alvin is still sitting in the chair, still lying unconscious. Duck attempts to wake him, to no avail. Afterwards, Duck turns on the microphone and the outdoor speakers, only to notice that there is no CD in order to play sound. Finding a CD, he puts it in the DVD player, which begins to play generic mall music along with advertisement announcements. Duck looks down from the office to see Bonnie heading towards the pen to free the group, having heard the signal, As Duck watches Bonnie move, Alvin approaches the desk quietly, much to Duck's surprise. "Alvin?Are you okay?"

"Carver talks all that tough guy shit...Then keeps the tiniest universe...Somethin' funny about that..." Alvin tries to chuckle.

Duck looks back out the window to see Carver and assorted guards splitting up to track down the survivors and to shut down the PA system. Duck turns to Alvin. "We've gotta go, Now!"

"I ain't fit to move, Kid. I've...I've run outta road. Y-you've gotta get outta here, They'll be here any second."

"Thanks.." Duck thanks him as his runs off but stopped.

"You take care of my girls..."

Duck looks back.

"I've got a feeling it's gonna be a girl...just a hunch. Go on."

Exiting the office and heading to the storage room, Only to find Carver has located and caught the group once more. Holding them at gunpoint. "You wanna disrespect me, Fine. You wanna throw away the life... I'm tryin' to build for us all, Then fucking fine! You wanna run off with this dogshit group of crippled fucks? Then fine! Be my guest. But I will put a bullet in you and that bab- aGH!"

_**'HERE'S JOHNNY!" **_Duck yells as he jumps on Carver's back, Which stuns him. As he attempts to regain his footing, Kenny punches him on the face, While Luke moves in by his side to disarm him, And holds him at gunpoint.

Carver holds his hands up in surrender as the group contemplates what to do with him. "Wait, Where's Alvin?" Rebecca notices his absence.

Duck remained silent, Which Rebecca realizes. Luke attempts to comfort her. "Shoot him." Rebecca says.

"AAARgh!" Carver screams as Kenny shoots him both on the legs. Collapsing on the floor.

Kenny grabs a crowbar, and tells everyone in a menacing tone to wait outside. Sarita attempts to convince him to leave instead of killing Carver, but Kenny refuses, stating that he only needs a minute.

"The kids already seen more than you can imagine."

"Shut your mouth, Bill!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Duck crosses his arms.

"It's gonna get messy."

"I've watched _**The Human Centipede **_when I was 5."

As Sarita and Clementine leave, "Oh come on, Clementine. Don't be like that, Even Duck will be watching. Don't run away...You know you wanna see the show. Who do you think you're foolin'? I know you. I know who you are."

Just after Clementine and Sarita leaves, Carver looks at Duck. "You know that feeling you got right now, Kenneth JR? That's what makes you stronger than the rest of 'em. "

After Kenny kills Carver, They go outside and covers themselves in walker guts. Suddenly Troy appears and Jane intervenes by calmly approaching Troy while holding a gun, and attempts to sweet talk him by proposing to run away together, to which Troy eventually agrees. Catching him off guard, Jane shoots him in the groin, takes his assault rifle and leaves him to be devoured by the walkers.

Now that they're covered, They're now off to the herd. While walking through the herd, Carlos gets shot and killed while Sarah snaps and runs across the herd.

Then, Sarita get bitten by a walker on her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending sucked and looks rushed, I know. I'm just tired.<strong>

**Anyway, Reference time!**

**Just give me a Reason- A song by P!nk**

**Carl Grimes- No, Not _Coral Grimes. _****I mean Carl from the comic series. He was accidentally shot on the eyes so you get what I mean.**

**"HERE'S JOHNNY!"- A 'The Shining' reference **

**The Human Centipede- Disgusting movie.**

**Oh, And I forgot. I will be saving some characters! Who do you want me to save? Luke? Nick? Sarah? Rebecca? Anyone? Then say it now before I kill them off!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Amid The Ruins

**This will be an extremely short chapter, Sorry. I promise to make the next one longer than the last one!**

**Anyway, I'll be saving 3 cabin members. But I won't tell, It's for you to find out.**

**By the way, I drew a cover for this fanfic. I'll uploaded right now.**

**Hope you enjoy reading~**

* * *

><p>The two watched in horror as the walkers chews on Sarita's arm. They both look at each other. "What should we do?!" Clementine panics.<p>

_Fuck this shit._ Duck thought, Glancing at the teenage girl's path after running like a maniac. "I'm going after Sarah! You deal with Sarita!" Duck whispers as he runs off.

"Dammit, Duck!" Clementine mutters as she looks back at Sarita. Clementine hesitantly raises her hatchet, Aiming for Sarita's wrist.

Meanwhile, After Duck got out of the herd. He looks around, _Dammit, Where is she?!_ Duck thought. Seeing footprints that is slightly bigger than his but not the same size as an adult. 'Please let this be hers." He whispers to himself.

Suddenly, He hears footsteps. He turns around in caution. "Luke! Nick!"

"Hey, Kid." Luke catches his head while Nick turns around at times to see if the herd followed them. "You've seen Sarah?"

Duck shrugs. "I dunno, But I think these are her footsteps." Duck points at the footprints.

Nick walks near the footprints and kneels. "Hmm, It's the size of a teenager." Nick holds his chin. "It could be hers."

"So what're we waitin' for? Let's go, Poor kid must have gotten lost by now." Luke stands up and walks forward. "Hey kid, You comin' with us?"

Duck nodded. "Yeah, I was already looking for her anyway."

While walking, Luke realizes something. "Wait, Where's Clementine and the others?"

"Sarita got bit and I let Clem deal with it while I look for Sarah, I don't know where Dad and the others are."

"God, I hope they'll make it out alive." Luke shakes his head worriedly.

Duck looks down worriedly, "Me too.", Suddenly. He can feel blood running down his cheeks.

"Hey, You need to wipe that." Nick points out. "God, Losing an eyeball must have sucked."

"It hurts like hell when I try to blink."

"I bet."

After walking for a while, They hear a teenage girl's crying. "That must be Sarah!" Luke assumes and runs to the crying sound.

"Hey! Luke, We don't know that!" Nick attempts to stop the man from running.

"Well, It's now or never." Duck shrugs at Nick and runs with Luke.

Nick sighs and hits his forehead with his palm. "Goddammit, Luke!" He mutters as he runs after the two. He stops for a brief moment to catch his breath, "Hey! Where are y'all?!" He looks around.

"Right here, Nick!" A voice that sounds like Luke yells out, Coming from a trailer park. He hesitantly and silently approaches the trailer, Opening the door and approaching to the cries, He sees the two crouching down on the teenager, He sighs in relief. "We found her, Now let's go!"

"She won't budge."

Nick kneels at the teenager huddled in the corner of a room, He then frowns. "What should we do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, Short. <strong>

**Unfortunately, There are no references this time.**

**Anyway, If you've seen my cover, Yeah. I suck at coloring. And sorry if it looks nothing like Duck but I'm trying my best, 'Kay? ;-;**

**Thanks for reading~**


	13. Amid The Ruins 2

**I couldn't make it 2500+ words but at least I made it 1000+. **

**Warning, Chapter contains references and 4th wall breaks. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>"We can carry her." Duck suggests. "And by I mean 'We' I mean either of you two."<p>

"I-I can't...At least not right now, Carver messed me up pretty good back there..." Luke groans, Seeing that the two of them cannot carry a 15-year-old girl, They both look at Nick.

"What?" Nick gives them a confused look, After realizing it. He glares at them. "Aw shit, I ain't carryin' a teenager! I can't even carry a child for fuck's sake!"

"Come on, Nick! Put some _muscle _into it!"

Nick sighs and looks at the girl. "Fine." He mutters as he tries to get near her, But she freaks out and makes Nick back away.

"She freaks out once you get near her."

The trio sighs. "What should we do now?"

"Talk her out of it maybe?" Duck kneels. "Hey, Sarah." He says in a calm tone.

"Hi."

"Oh, Have you not heard? It comes to my understanding that everyone has heard."

Sarah wipes her tears. "Heard what?"

"SARAH DON'T!" Luke screams.

_**"A-well-a, everybody's heard about the bird**_

_**Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word**_

_**A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word**_

_**A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word!"**_

Duck stands up quickly and begins dancing, Trying to entertain the sad and scared teenager.

Sarah couldn't help but chuckle. "My mom used to love that song...But my dad is annoyed with it..." Sarah stands up shyly. "U-um...let's go find Clem and the o-others..." She gives them a weak smile.

Duck looks at both Luke and Nick with a grin. "And you both thought that the song was annoying."

"It's annoying as hell." Luke crosses his arms.

"I agree." Nick nods.

"Oh, By the way. Haven't you heard? I thought everyone has already heard."

"Heard what?" Nick raises a brow.

"NICK DON'T!"

As Duck begins to dance and sing around, Luke sighs while Nick bangs his head on the wall.

After Duck singing the song and dancing like an idiot, The four continued on their journey to the Parker's Run. Sarah moves to Duck's side. "Uhm...Thanks for cheering me up back there..." Sarah says shyly.

Duck scratches his head. "It's nothing, I just...love cheering people up, y'know?"

"My dad used to say that **_The saddest people try their hardest to make people happy because they know how it feels to be absolutely worthless, And they don't want anyone else to feel like that..._****" **Sarah looks at him. "Does that mean...you're sad and you feel worthless?"

"No, But I kinda feel worthless...Considering that almost half of the fandom thinks I'm annoying..." Duck looks down. "Good thing this author decided to write 3 stories about me in the lead role... And pairing me with Clementine in this one, Just...wow." He realizes something and looks at Nick and Luke. "Oh right! By the way, The author is planning to pair you two."

"WHAT?!" The two men screeched with shocked faces. "HEY! AUTHOR! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!' Nick yells.

A voice can be heard from nowhere. **"Hey, Don't blame me. The readers want some Nuke so there's that."**

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS"

**"Too bad, I already did." **The voice then fades out.

"Ugh, I hate this!" Nick yells out while walking in circles. "Goddammit! What did we ever do to that damn author? Pairin' us and all that!"

"C'mon, It's not that bad." Luke sighs. "At least the author ain't pairin' me with Clementine. Also, You should be glad that the author avoided your crappy excuse of a death."

"But still man..." Nick lets out a frustrated groan.

In the meantime.

"How'd it go, Clem?" Rebecca asks.

"Kenny's being a jerk."

Rebecca looks at the bearded man. She frowns, Who knows what that man's been through? She then turns back to Clementine. "Well, You can't blame him, You can't just expect him to bounce back."

Clementine looks at Kenny and looks down. "I wish Duck was here already with the others."

"I sure hope they made it." Bonnie nods.

Jane comes to them. "We should look for them." She suggested.

"Wait, We're not splitting up. Especially at this time." Mike disagrees.

"We don't have much choice." Jane looks at Clementine. "Hey kid, You can come with me."

Clementine nods and looks at Kenny one more time before going through the woods. She's really worried about Kenny, What if Duck died? Maybe it will drive him to insanity considering that Duck is the only hope to pull his father back to reality,

Meanwhile.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Duck." Luke sighs. "You've been asking that for a lot of times already."

"But I want to know if the others made it..."

"Me too, Kid. Me too."

Suddenly, They hear footsteps. "Oh shit, Hide!" Luke commands which the other three obeys and hides behind bushes.

"Come out where I can see you." A woman's voice orders, It sounds very familiar somehow.

As they come out, Their eyes widens. It's Jane and Clementine!

Duck smiles and runs to his best friend, Wrapping his arms around her and squeezes her tightly. As if he has no intention of letting the girl go. "You're here!" he says cheerfully.

Clementine returns the hug and lets go, Duck does the same. "Yeah,"

"Where are the others?" Luke asks.

"They're on the meeting spot." Jane informs. "We were looking for you, Everyone else made it."

"Well...except Sarita.."

"Oh..." Duck looks down. "By the way, Have you not heard?"

"That the Bird is the word?" Clementine rolls her eyes. "I already know that."

"Wait, It's actually a thing?" Nick gave them a confused look.

"I've heard that the bird is the word."

"Me too."

Everyone except Nick nodded. He then turns to Luke, "You've heard about it?"

"Dude, It was popular when we were like in 5th grade. How can you not know the word?"

"I didn't care for shit back then, man."

"It's your fault then."

"B-b-b-bird bird bird, b-bird's the word.B-b-b-bird bird bird, b-bird's the -a don't you know, about the everybody knows, that the bird is the word." Duck calmly sings.

"Goddammit," Nick sighs and continues on walking. "Let's fuckin' go already, I don't give a fuck about the word."

"The bird is the word"

"SHUT UP"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Have you heard? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW aha...I don't really care, And I don't think you will either so...<strong>

**Reference time!**

**Bird is the word- A running gag from Family Guy, it was originally from the 1960's so yeah.**

**Sad people hurr durr- A quote by Robin Williams I think. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Amid The Ruins 3

**After watching ep 1 of Tokyo Ghoul Season 2, I now have an idea for Cluck or Nuke scenes. But it comes later on.**

**This will be a short chapter, But not that short. You get what I mean. Also, Characters, Especially Nick or Kenny. Will be OOC so you have been warned.**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Walking to Parker's Run, They see Bonnie, Mike and Rebecca with worried faces. Once Mike saw them, He points at them. "They're here!"<p>

As the three approaches them, Rebecca notices someone missing. "Where's Nick?" she asks worriedly.

"Right here!" Nick runs to them and pants. "The fuck you leavin' me for?" He glares at Luke and the others.

"You were too slow, man." Luke sighs.

"Dude! The kid said a clever pun, I was thinkin' of making a good comeback!"

"Hey," Duck grins at Nick. "What did the ocean say to the other?"

"What?"

"Nothing, They just waved."

"Goddammit," Nick sighs in frustration and hits his head. "C'mon kid, Gimme some clever puns already."

"Oh hell no." Duck crosses his arms. "Think of your own puns."

"Whatever." Nick greets Rebecca and walks away, Sitting on a rock for some reason.

Sarah approaches Rebecca, Still having the shocked yet sad face. "How you doing, Sweetie?" Rebecca calmly says as she tries to pat the teenager on the shoulder, But Sarah dodges it. Rebecca frowns and sighs. "I understand, Honey." Sarah then turns around and walks away.

"Wait, Where's dad?"

Bonnie and Mike frowns and looks at a nearby tent. "He went in there shortly after Clem and Jane left."

"Your dad was being a jerk." Clementine turns to Duck.

"I'm sure he has some sort of reason why..." Duck scratches the back of his head. "He wouldn't be such a jerk unless you wronged him in some way..."

"I chopped off Sarita's hand."

"Yep, That's probably why."

Rebecca's in pain due to her pregnancy.

"Um...I was thinkin'...Maybe you could go talk to him, Duck? After all...You are his child." Bonnie looks at Duck.

"I don't want to..."

"C'mon, We really need your dad to come out."

"Fine." Duck pouts and walks to the tent.

After the boy walks away, Bonnie turns to Clementine. "Uh, Clem...I wanted you to ask this...Does Luke know anything about babies?"

"I don't think so." Clementine shakes her head. "I don't think he's that type of guy."

"Me neither." Bonnie sighs.

"But I think Kenny knows a thing or two." Clementine looks at the tent. "He's a dad. Plus, Kenny mentioned something about him being the first person to hold Duck so maybe he's the one who help gave birth...?"

Duck stood in front of the tent, He takes a deep breath and slowly reaches out his hand to the tent. He doesn't really want to deal with his devastated father right now. He knows that his father will yell at him or something like that, He doesn't like it when that happens. Especially if it's not his fault at all.

"Uhm...Dad? You in there?" After opening the opening of the tent, He peeks through the tent.

Kenny was just sitting there, Facing the other side. Staring at...nothing. Kenny turns around to see his boy. "Oh hey...Duck."

Duck approaches Kenny and sits besides him. "Uh...Sorry about Sarita."

"It's fine Duck." Kenny looks at Duck. "At least you're here." The man smiles and pats his son's head. "I guess I have no luck with women, Eh?"

Duck chuckles. "I guess so."

"Well, I hope it doesn't affect you...and Clementine." Kenny grins.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duck raises a brow, Yeah, He knows that both Kenny's love interests are dead. But why does he have to mention Clementine? What does Clementine have to do with this?

"Aw c'mon, Don't deny it Duck. Everyone knows the way you look at her." Kenny chuckles. "Plus, Didn't Clem kiss you on the cheek back at the lodge?"

"T-that was nothing." Duck slightly blushes and looks away. "S-she's just a friend. Nothing more, Nothing less."

"Y'know, It's rude to friendzone a lady." Kenny points out. "C'mon, Duck! Are ya really lettin' the lady make the first move?"

"I do not like her!" Duck exclaims. "At least, _Not that way._"

"Suure you do." Kenny replies sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

The father and son sat there in silence, Until Rebecca's screams can be heard. "Wait, What's goin' on?"

'I dunno." Duck shrugs. "Let's check it out."

They go outside to see the group gathered around Rebecca who was screaming while clutching on her protruding stomach. "What does it feel like?" Bonnie worriedly asks.

"It feels wet." Rebecca quickly replies. Referring to between her legs.

"What's going on?" Kenny and Duck joins the group.

"Rebecca's water broke." Bonnie says as she holds Rebecca's hand, Supporting her.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Clementine asks.

"Yeah." Bonnie nods at Clementine. "It means she's about to give birth!"

"We need to find a placed to stay in." Mike speaks up. '"We can't just let a woman give birth here."

"There's a museum nearby." Mike suggests. "Bonnie and I can check it out."

"There's also a gift shop," Jane speaks. "I can probably check it out."

"Alright." Kenny nods. "Mike and Bonnie can check the museum, Jane checks the gift shop. Then Me, Luke, Nick and Sarah can stay here with Rebecca." Kenny turns to the 'kids'. "What do y'all wanna do?"

"Um, I can go with Mike and Bonnie at the museum." Duck scratches his head. "I can go with Jane." Clementine adds.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapters lately, It's just that...Amid the Ruins is my least favorite episode in season 2, And I have no plans for it whatsoever. But I cannot skip it since it's part of the episodes and episodes are family, And family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.<strong>

**And besides, I am more excited on releasing a prequel for this- oops. gave away my surprise. Anyway, Is a prequel a good idea? For me, I think not. But if you guys want it, I guess I can...I still haven't decided on the title though.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Amid The Ruins 4

**I know I've been writing short chapters lately so...Thank you for not giving up on me and this story yet! And I shall reward you with a 2,000+ chapter! Be thankful! (The other reason for this is because I want Amid The Ruins to be done)**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Duck and Mike are off to the museum, Duck doesn't really like museums. They're really boring to be honest. But he doesn't want to be with Jane either, there is something about about her that makes him...scared. but he can't quite put a finger on it. At first he thought she was a <em><strong>Carol Peletier from AMC's The Walking Dead <strong>_younger version but it turns out that that hair is the only thing similar whatsoever. But who is he to judge? He barely interacted with her anyway.

"Huh...it's doesn't seem overrun." Bonnie looks at the museum in front of them.

"But it doesn't look like a place we could stay in." Mike shakes his head. "From the looks of it, It doesn't have much useful stuff either. But I think we should still check it out, You never know."

"Alright." Bonnie nods and walks to the museum while still looking around. "Be careful, There's broken glass everywhere." Bonnie warns.

While the two adults look for stuff, Duck looks around the museum. Hoping to find something interesting or useful, "Dammit, At least a candy bar or two?" He mutters.

After giving up, Something caught his eye. "Huh...My clothing seems to be enough for me already but who knows?" He examines the coat.

While he examines the coat, Little does he know that a certain little girl is sneaking behind him. She quickly grabbed the boy on the shoulder and yelled "BOO!", Surprising him.

"GAH!" Duck turns around and falls on his back, Seeing the 'attacker'. He frowns, gets up and softly punches the girl on the shoulder. "Dang it, You got me." He softly smiles at her.

"Of course, I once placed a bug under your pillow. Didn't I?" Clementine chuckles. "How can I not surprise a crybaby like you?"

"Whatever." Duck kneels down and picks up the jacket.

"Oh, By the way." Clementine pulls out a wooden sword thing from her back. "Found this in the gift shop, I remembered how you loved _**Samurai X. **_So..here. Couldn't find a real one though."

Duck grins and embraces the girl, "Thank you, Clem!" He finally lets go of the girl and jumps around with his new weapon. "Finally! I can be _**Himura**_ _**Kenshin!** _Or maybe** _Kirigaya Kazuto_**_**!**_"

"It's a wooden sword, I think you'll be more like _**Sakata Gintoki.**_" Clementine shrugs.

"Oh yeah? Then who will you be?" Duck looks at her judgmentally.

"I dunno." Clementine shrugs again. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Who will you be in _**Gintama?**_" Duck points to himself. "I'm gonna be Gintoki, Who will you be?"

"Can we stop this?" Clementine rolls her eyes. "We shouldn't waste this chapter with _ **Anime.**"_

"Fine, fine."

"Hey, You love birds done over there?" Bonnie and Mike approaches them, While Bonnie teasing and all that. "I'm just kiddin' with y'all, Y'all are still too young for datin' anyway."

"I found two gallons of water, There's nothing else here so let's get going." Mike insists.

Bonnie nods and walks away, Only stopping and crouches down with Mike. "Duck, Clem! Come over here!" She whispers.

Both Duck and Clementine crouch down and walks over to Mike and Bonnie, A raccoon, They see a raccoon.

"It walked on in like it owned the place." Bonnie looks at the raccoon. "Figure it'd make a nice meal."

"We can eat a raccoon?" Duck raises a brow.

"I'd eat the shit out of that raccoon." Mike stared at the raccoon.

The three stared at him. "Not like...it's just- I'll be really happy to eat that raccoon." Mike excuses.

After trying to capture it, the raccoon heads outside where it is revealed to have a family, Or at least kids.

The four decided to go back to Parker's run with two water barrels and a coat.

As they return, They see Rebecca screaming in pain while Duck is somewhat disappointed, As if the author is running out of ideas. _At this point, we'll be losing readers by now. _He sighs.

***SKIPPIN'***

After the deck collapsed after you-know-what happened and crashing the herd of walkers with it. The group quickly scurry and return to Rebecca, only to discover the lifeless baby in Kenny's hands. However, as the child seems lost, it begins to cough and breathe. And so the group retire for the night within the observation deck.

Later that night, Clementine wakes up to see Rebecca worshiping the baby. **(Too much? ._.)** Rebecca notices the girl and smiles at her. "Hey, Clementine."

"Hey, How's he doing?" Clementine walks over to Rebecca and the baby.

"He's perfect."

"If it was a girl then we would have called her _**Judith Grimes**_." Duck joins the conversation, Rubbing his eye. Still half-asleep.

"Do you...wanna hold him?" Rebecca smiles at both Duck and Clementine.

"I...don't think so..." Duck shrugs. "I don't know how..." Clementine adds.

"It's easy. Just keep him close and support his head." Rebecca hands the baby to Clementine.

"What's wrong, Duck? You don't like babies?" Kenny approaches them. "I remembered when you were younger, you always wanted a little brother."

"Remember the time I held my cous-"

"That doesn't matter now, you were barely a toddler back then. You're almost a teenager now, You should learn to take of this little guy now." Kenny gives his son a soft smile.

Duck looks at the baby hesitantly. Then at his father who nods at him.

As he holds the baby, It begins crying. "What do I do?!" Duck panics.

"You know what to do?"

With that reply. Duck sighs and slowly cradles the little one. "Shhh. Shh, Calm down.." Duck smiles at he sees the baby calming down.

"You're a natural." Rebecca compliments.

"Look at y'all, Like an older sibling." Kenny comes closer to them and calmly takes the baby from Duck's hands. "Here, Lemme take him. Y'all should rest, Especially you." Kenny refers to Rebecca.

"When was the last time you slept, Kenny?" Rebecca questions.

"About two years ago, But I'm fine. Plus, Somebody's gotta watch you while mama gets her beauty sleep." Kenny smells the baby. "You never forget that smell."

After Kenny leaves, Duck notices Jane doing something. He pokes Clementine. "Hey Clem, Isn't that Jane? What's she doing?"

"I don't know," Clementine gets up and walks over to Jane, With Duck following her.

"Aw, shit." Jane swears at the two kids caught her.

"What are you doing?" Clementine looks at her.

"Listen...I'm sorry, I've gotta go.' Jane excuses as she opens the gate thing.

"Go? Go where?"

"Just...away. Okay?" Jane then walks away. "Listen...When the shit hits the fan, 'Cause it always does. Remember that you can make it on your own. It's not an option for everyone...if things start heading south, don't let them drag you down with them. You don't owe them anything." Jane brings out her nail file and give it to Clementine. "Versatility is not overrated."

As Jane leaves, Clementine sits by the stairs while Duck just stands.

Luke arrives and stands by Duck. "Thought you'd both be asleep right now, Y'all okay?"

"We're fine.'

"Okay, Good. Hell of a night though..." Luke sighs. "Temperature's dropping. We're low on food. I think we've gotta stay put for a while. Y'know, Rebecca and the baby. So I'm thinking as soon as it gets light, Jane and I should go explore, See if we can find a place to scavenge."

The two looked down, With Luke wonder why. "What?"

"Jane left...for good."

"What? When?"

'"Just now."

"Are you serious? She didn't say anything about leaving to me, What the fuck!" He angrily bangs the wall. "Dammit!"

"Hey, Keep it down." Kenny arrives with the crying baby.

"Sorry, I...sorry. Just...Jane's gone." Luke scratches his head.

"Really?! Luke? Of all the childish bullshit."

"Childish? Goddammit, Kenny. You know what? Just...lay off."

"No. You put our lives, This BABY's life at risk so you two could roll around like fuckin' teenagers!"

"You both are acting like jerks." Clementine joins in. "All you guys do is fight."

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I fucked up" Luke apologizes. "..But you know what? Jane, She made an offer and...Jesus Christ, I needed it. Okay? I mean, Look around you, Everything is SHIT. So forgive me for wantin' to enjoy one moment of somethin' else!"

"Fine. But this baby...he's what matters now. Got it? So get your shit together."

"Kenny, Where's my baby?" Rebecca calls out.

"Is everything alright?" Mike interrupts them.

"Everything is fine." Luke walks away.

"We're gonna need a good place to raise him, which ain't here. we gotta push on. We head north. Get to Wellington. That's our best shot." Kenny announced.

"There's a town across the river, It might be safe there." Clementine suggests.

"Or it might be a good stop on the way,"

"Kenny!' Rebecca yells.

"I'm sorry." Kenny walks over to Rebecca and hands her the baby

"Clem's gotta point, That could be a whole town full of supplies, And not that far from here!" Bonnie agreed.

"Whole lot better than here, anyway. looks like that's our best bet. We get on the road as soon as possible...we leave at first light." Kenny looks at the town.

"Wait what? What're you talkin' about? Rebecca needs rest. A few days...at least." Nick reasons.

"Wait...when's my line gonna be? I don't think they already know that I survived." Sarah joins the argument. "Oh right," The teenager clears her throat. "We still have the baby formula..."

"That won't help the rest of us. And what about shelter? We'll freeze out here." Mike crosses his arms.

"Dad's right, We should leave in the morning."

"How the fuck would you expect a woman who has given birth not too long ago to travel?!" Nick argued.

"I'll be fine, If there's a chance there's food, We have to risk it." Rebecca said.

Luke sighs. "Okay, Fine. If that's what you want."

"But I think we should get some sleep now...It's been a long day.." Sarah says.

The next morning, The group is now walking on the snow. With Kenny, Luke and Nick on the lead, Sarah and Bonnie supporting Rebecca and Duck, Clementine and Mike on the back.

Rebecca falls. "You all right?" Bonnie asks.

"She's exhausted." Luke glares at Kenny. "We all are."

"I can keep going." Rebecca stands up and continues walking.

"We shoulda stayed put. We shoulda stayed put until she was in better shape." Luke accused.

"She wasn't gonna get no better back there. We gotta find food. We gotta find someplace warm." Kenny reasons.

"This look like someplace warm to you?" Luke argued. "We could still turn back."

"That's not an option." Kenny disagreed. "Everybody hang in there. We gotta keep movin'. If we're gonna make it to that town before nightfall."

"You don't even listen to anybody else, You just go on barkin' orders!" Luke yells.

"Luke's right, Dad. Everyone's tired." Duck joins in.

"I know they are. But waitin's only gonna make things worse. You agreed with me on that last night.'' Kenny disagrees.

Rebecca falls again. "Over here, There's a place to sit." Mike points at a car tire.

Rebecca weakly stands up and walks over to the 'seat'.

"Rebecca, Let me take the baby." Kenny says.

"He's okay, I've got him."

"No, You rest for a minute. I'll watch him."

"Back off Kenny. She said she doesn't want you to take the baby. Don't be weird about it, Okay?" Luke butts in.

"Hello?" a voice interrupts them. After that he said something even the author cannot write, Mostly because the author is not Russian.

Clementine eyes widens. "Arvo?"

"Arvo?" Duck turns to Clementine.

"Jane and I met him at the observation deck, Before everyone else came." Clementine explains.

"That's the guy?" Luke asks.

"You know this son of a bitch? What's he want?" Kenny turns to Clementine.

"Hello? Please?" Arvo yells out.

"I don't trust him. Also, he might be mad at us." Clementine shrugs.

"Everybody, Keep your eyes open." Luke advised as the group walks over to Arvo.

"Hello! You are Clementine." Arvo greeted. Looking at Clementine.

"What's goin' on here, Friend? You got people with you? Where are they?" Kenny calmly asked.

"You're not here on your own, are you?" Luke looks at him.

Suddenly, Other Russian people comes out, holding them at gunpoint. "These are my friends. We stay hidden for safety. But you, We know. You are Clementine."

Then the Russians speak to each other that even the author cannot understand.

"Whoa there, Ben-look-alike. We don't want any trouble." Duck calmly reasons.

Arvo raised at brow at the boy, "Ben? Who is Ben? You mean the scary story, _**Ben Drowned**_?" Arvo then shakes his head. "I told them you are the ones who robbed me, They think it's funny that you are just a little girl." Arvo explains, referring to Clementine.

"'Robbed'? Clem?" Duck turns to Clementine, Confused.

"And they want you and your friends to put down your guns so we can take your things." Arvo says.

"Maybe we can work something out."

"I'm sorry Clementine. But we are not here to make deals, Buricko is saying that we will take everything." Arvo explains.

Then they point guns at each other and hurr durr, You know what happens.

"All of you, Just put your guns down. This will be fine." Arvo reasons.

"Fine my ass."

"We have a baby!" Clementine yells. The baby then starts crying.

"You have the baby with you?" Arvo asks, Looking surprised. Then speaks Russian to the other Russians.

As the others starts yelling at each other, Duck slowly turns around to the baby. Which revealed that Rebecca has died and turned a walker. Duck hesitantly points his gun at Rebecca, And shoots her.

"NO!" Luke yells as the group starts shooting at each other

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, So far. I saved Nick and Sarah, I suppose you already know who's next. But for those who wanted to save Rebecca, I'm so sorry but she has to die. Not that I hate her, It just...for the story. Okay? Then again, I'm sorry.<strong>

**Reference time! And there's quiet a lot this time...**

**Carol Peletier from AMC's The Walking Dead- If you watch the show then you know who I mean, If you don't. Then Carol is a middle aged woman with Jane's hairstyle.**

**Samurai X- Also known as Rurouni Kenshin, An Anime/Manga about a former assassin named Kenshin Himura, A**** wandering samurai who protects the people of Japan with a vow of never to take another life. You know what? Look it up.**

**Himura Kenshin- Like I said, A former assassin who is now a samurai with a vow to never take another life.**

**Kirigaya Kazuto- Also known as Kirito, The main character from the Anime/Manga. Sword Art Online.**

**Sakata Gintoki- The Main Protagonist of the Anime/Manga Gintama, Also my favorite Cartoon character of all time, Yes I said cartoon. Whatcha gonna do about it, Weaboo?**

**Gintama- An Anime/Manga ****Set in ****Edo which has been conquered by aliens named Amanto, the plot follows life from the point of view of samurai Gintoki Sakata, who works as a freelancer alongside his friends Shinpachi Shimura and Kagura in order to pay the monthly rent.**

**Anime- A term for a Japanese Cartoon.**

**Judith Grimes- Another baby From both The Walking Dead comics and TV series.**

**Ben Drowned- A well known Creepypasta about a kid named Ben who died in a drowning accident and haunts a copy of the game "Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask"**

**Thanks for Reading! (I am so excited to write 'No Going Back'!)**


	16. No Going Back

**Actually, The Walking Dead game is actually the same universe as the COMIC SERIES. And The Comics and TV are obviously different since if it were then Andrea would still be alive, Judith will dead, Carol wouldn't have short hair, Sophia and Carl dated, etc. Oops. Spoilers.**

**Plus, Mention of Carl and the other characters are just 4th wall breaks...Just pretend it is.**

**Hope you enjoy reading~**

* * *

><p>The chapter begins with the group and the Russians engaging each other in a gunfight. Clementine falls to the ground, unharmed and dazed. Clementine looks around and sees Mike shot in the shoulder "Oh shit, I'm hit, I'm hit!" Mike cries.<p>

"Mike, Get over here!" Bonnie, Who was on the cover with Sarah, yells. Mike did so and retreats to cover.

Luke, Nick and Duck is seen hiding behind rock wall. "Clem!" Luke calls. "What're you doing?!"

Duck gasps. "The baby, Luke! She's running for the baby!"

"What?!" Luke peeks out and widens his eyes. "Oh shit, I didn't even see him out there!"

While Thy Russians says Russian stuff, Duck peeks out of the rock wall. So...who's left is Arvo, Bald guy and Vitali. Seeing Bald Guy aiming his shotgun at Clementine, Duck narrows his eyes and aims his pistol at the Bald Guy. "Looks like you're...ah dang it, I can't think of any references." Duck sighs and pulls the trigger. Shooting Bald Guy straight on the head.

"I guess he's..." Duck puts on sunglasses that he had found in the gift shop. "Mind blown."

_**YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH *CSI: Miami theme starts playing***_

"What was that?" Luke looks around, Confused as fuck.

"Ah, It's a _**CSI: Miami**_ reference." Nick replies.

"No wonder it seemed familiar." Luke sighs and looks back at the last Russian man, Other than Arvo.

Kenny, surveying the area, notices the grieving Arvo over his sister. In order to coerce the remaining Russian, Vitali, out of cover, Kenny takes Arvo hostage, "You get out here. Or I put a bullet in this kid's head!"

Vitali hesitantly takes aim at Kenny, continuing to mutter threats towards him in Russian.

In the midst of the stand-off, Natasha reanimates as a walker, as Arvo desperately attempts to escape Kenny's grasp. The now zombified Natasha begins to crawl towards Clementine, but is promptly shot in the head by Duck.

"Noo!" Arvo finally manages to break free from Kenny's clutches and runs to his sister's corpse, breaking down in tears. "Natasha! Natasha! No! Please!" Arvo then glares at Duck.

"She's gonna be dead anyway." Duck shrugs at Arvo.

Vitali then approaches Kenny in order to execute him, but is stabbed in the back of the neck by Jane, Who looks at them with wide eyes.

"It's safe to come out." Kenny announced, While shooting the Russian who was choking on his own blood.

"Here, I got him." Bonnie takes the baby from Clementine.

The rest of the group emerge from cover, "That was scary." Sarah comments.

The group then gathers around Rebecca. "How did this happen?" Mike asks,

"She...turned. Just like that." Luke looks sadly upon Rebecca, "She just lost too much blood. It ain't nobody's fault."

"She's with Alvin now."

"Yeah. Yeah, she is" Bonnie agreed. "Don't worry, Becca...We'll take care of your boy. You rest easy."

Kenny, visibly irritated,clenches his fists, walks over to Arvo and begins to hit him, but is stopped by Luke and Mike. Luke and Mike defend Arvo from Kenny, "It's over man, He ain't a threat to us!" Mike defends.

"How can you say that? Of course he is!" Kenny points his gun at them. "Get out of the way!"

"Dude, Calm the fuck down!" Nick joins the argument. "Sarah's already having a damn panic attack!"

The men glance that the teenage girl who was hugging her knees, Shivering and hiding from shock while Bonnie and Clementine attempts to comfort her.

"There is house, food...please. Please, I can take you" Arvo begged.

"Bullshit!"

"No, no! is true. We have place. Not far, Food."

"See? He wants to help!" Luke convinced.

"Aw, Don't be stupid. He's just tryin' to save his skin. Why the hell would you help us? Huh?"

"I...I not want see more people dead."

"Then close your eyes and I'll it quic-"

"DAD!"

Kenny looked down at the voice that interrupted him, Revealing Duck, His son. "We need the food, None of this will matter if we all just starve to death!"

"He's right, Kenny. We're runnin' low on supplies as it is." Bonnie convinced.

Kenny sighs and lowers his gun. "We got somethin' to tie this shitbird up?"

"I got somethin'." Bonnie sighs and walks over to Arvo, Tying his wrists together.

On their way to the said house, Duck turns around to talk to Clementine, But seeing Jane talking to her, He sighs.

"You like Clementine, Do you?"

Duck turns to his side, Revealing Sarah who looks at him in a teasing way. "Yeah, She's a nice friend." Duck replies with a somewhat bored expression and blushes a little. It's not like he doesn't understand what she means, it's just that...He _always_ try to avoid those kind of questions.

Sarah frowns. "Don't be _**Tsundere.**_ I'm sure she likes you back." She then smiles softly at him.

''I don't think that's what Tsundere means..."

"Sorry, I don't really watch Japanese cartoons since my dad won't let me." Sarah scratches her head. "My Dad says that it's for teenagers who obsesses over characters and claiming them as their 'Waifu'."

"Well, You're not wrong." Duck shrugs. "But not all of them are like that."

"Oh." Sarah turns around, Seeing Clementine walk towards them, Her lips curled into a smile. "Well, I want to see the baby. See ya." Sarah pats his shoulder and whispers at him. "Good luck." She then waves at him and walks to Bonnie, Who was carrying the baby.

"What?" Duck looks at the teenager, Confused. _What does she mean by 'good_ luck'?. He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>What the actual fuck did I write? *sigh* Sorry ;-;<strong>

**Anyway, I still can't make them kiss. With the very serious situation they have, I just can't. So wait for it!**

**If you are disappointed, Here's a depressing AU. Whoa, And AU in an AU...awesome. AUception, Nah I'm kidding. I haven't watched the movie "Inception" anyway.**

**The AU: What if Clementine died and one day Duck turns around to crack a joke but Clementine wasn't there**

**Hell yeah, Depressing AU is depressing.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. No Going Back II

**Alright** folks,** put down your pitchforks because there's a really logical explanation on why I haven't updated for almost two weeks now...**

**I was playing Pokemon.**

**Don't judge me ;-; I just found my old GameBoy and my old Pokemon LeafGreen so nostalgia got the better of me and I played it again. ;-; So far, I'm in Fuchsia City, recently defeated the gym leader and went to the safari zone like 5 times, I picked Squirtle as my starter Pokemon and so far it's now a Blastoise.**

**Also, I've been awfully depressed and lonely recently. I think I need a friend ;-;**

**Someone? No? ok**

* * *

><p>After walking for quite a while. The group stumble across an abandoned power station "Is that it? Hey, I'm talkin' to ya!" Kenny asks while glancing at the power station.<p>

"W-what?" Arvo tilts his head at the bearded man. "It..it what?" He asks innocently.

"What do you mean 'what?' The place you're fuckin' taking us!" Kenny yells as he points the gun at the Russian boy,

"He doesn't speak much English." Bonnie points out.

"Arvo, I'm asking politely. Is this the place where the supplies are?" Duck calmly asks Arvo, with a soft smile on his face. As if he doesn't want to scare the teenager.

"No, it's...at the house. It's still more walk." Arvo replies. "Some more hours."

"Goddammit." Kenny cursed. "I knew this was going to happen. This guy fucked us."

"It's gettin' dark, Maybe we should stop for the night." Bonnie suggests.

"This is bullshit."

"Relax." Jane quietly tries to calm Kenny down.

"Don't tell me to relax." Kenny hissed at Jane. "He's lying, He's been lying this whole time!"

"Stop fighting!" Sarah exclaims. Which surprised the group since the author doesn't much lines for her. "Can we just...calm down? Fighting won't solve anything! Please..?"

"She's right..." Bonnie nods.

A few seconds later, Aj starts crying. "Oh, shit. Sorry about that...it's all right buddy. It's all right." Kenny calmly shushes Aj, Slowly tries to cradle the crying child.

"If we're staying, we should scout this place out." Jane suggests.

"All right, Y'all wait here. I'll go make sure this ain't some walker nest we're lockin' ourselves into." Kenny agrees and turns to Clementine, Handing the baby to her. "Here, Cheer him up. Will ya?"

"I'll go with you."

"Alright." Kenny nods at Jane as the two head to the power station.

As the two leave the others, Bonnie walks over to the girl, taking the baby. "Here, I got him."

"Oh, by the way, Clem." Duck turns to Clementine, "We haven't played Rock-paper-scissors yet."

Clementine sighs and rolls her eyes. "Do we really need to?" Seeing the boy with a pleading look, she sighs yet again. "Fine."

Duck grins and sets his fist in front of the girl, Then they begin.

"Paper beats Rock. HAH." Clementine is now the one who grins as she set "Paper" while the boy picked 'Rock'

Duck pouts and slouches, he then smirks. _This seems to be a good time for a reference..._ He thought to himself. "Dang it, Clem! They're not rocks! _**They're minerals!**_"

Clementine's grin disappears as her left eye twitches. Without hesitation, The girl grabs the boy by his collar and gives him a glare. "I swear, Ken Jr. If you ever_ make_ a reference again, I will punch you on the face."

Duck, obviously terrified. Nods and raises his hands in surrender. "Fine! Put me down, Put me down!"

Before the girl could let go of the boy's collar, Luke and Nick, who was pushing each other with their shoulders for some reason. Luke successfully pushes Nick to the kids' direction.

Before they know it, Nick got pushed to their direction and pushes the girl who was face-to-face with the boy in front of her.

Wide eyes everywhere, with Sarah giggling. "Damn it man!" Nick yells as he rubs his head. Seeing the rest of the group looking wide-eyed at his direction, he blinks. "Huh? What're y'all lookin' at?"

Glancing at the giggling teenager, she points at something behind him.

Turning behind him, Nick's eyes itself is widening at the view in front of him.

Clementine and Duck, face close to each other...and their lips touching.

Duck backs away and falls to the ground. Backing away with a shocked expression and is...blushing..? Well, that's what it looked like. His face is really red. The boy then starts panicking and screaming. Before turning to the abandoned Power station and runs.

Clementine just covered her mouth with her hands, slowly backing away until a nearby tree blocks her way. She then slides her back against a tree with a shocked and surprised. Well, who isn't in that situation? She just kissed a boy! And not just any boy, it was Duck! Her annoying yet lovable _crush. _As much as she hates to admit it, yes. She may have a slight crush on the boy, but only slight!

Well, when she was a young girl, she always wanted to marry someone who can make her smile and laugh. But that's not the point! Yes, Duck may have made her smile and laugh with his stupid jokes many times now, but she also wanted someone who will protect her and is very smart about animals, there is no way Duck could have those features- wait...Duck lost his left eye when he took the radio from Clementine because he knew that Carver was gonna hurt anyone who took the radio...and also Duck stopped Clementine from approaching to the hungry dog because he knew that the dog would most likely bite her...

Not to mention that he's adorable yet a dork at the same time. What was the word again? Oh yeah. _He's Adorkable._

Not only that but he's also passionate, and that's so far one of the things that he still has to this day. And one of the things she loved most about him. She just loved passionate people.

Especially Duck.

That light that enters his cinnamon brown eyes when he starts talking about something he loves, like comics and cartoons. The little arm gestures he makes and the massive smile that enters his freckled faced when he realises that someone is listening.

Ugh, why is she even thinking about Duck anyway?! He's nothing more than a friend and a companion to her!

"Um...Clem..?" A voice suddenly called out, which made her snap out of her offensive mind. She looked up, revealing Sarah looking worriedly at her, but still has a smile on her face.

Clementine nods and gets up, smiling at the teenager and tries her best to not look...flustered. "Yeah, I'm fine.."

* * *

><p><strong>I was about to update this 2 days ago but my computer keeps freezing so I had to continue the chapter in my tablet which is A PAIN. But gotta get used to it.<strong>

**References time!**

**They're minerals!- Breaking Bad reference.**

**Also, if you didn't notice, the accidental kissing stuff is a Naruto reference...y'know...Naruto and Sasuke in the first episode I think..?**

**Anyway, did I mention that the next chapter is the season finale? And I need y'all to vote, alright? What should I do after the season 2 finale?**

**Choose now!**

**-Wait for Season 3**

**-Write an arc or two while waiting for Season 3. (I already have plans for this, this will be a bit of a crossover but they're focused on the game characters. I only need their locations and such. Plus, more Cluck and Nuke ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

-End this story **once and for all** (I do not like this choice.)

**Tganks for reading and don't forget to floss! Ugh, I mean don't forget to vote cause they're really important!**


	18. No Going Back III

**Remember when I said that this chapter is the season finale? I was kidding.**

**This chapter is not really that important so you can skip it if you want.**

**Nothing more to say so hope you enjoy reading~**

* * *

><p>The boy just sat in a corner of the power station, thank god his father let him sit there while he and Jane scout the place.<p>

He can already feel himself blush in embarrassment...Dang it he's already blushing! _Duck! This is not like you! Man up and forget what happened earlier! _He says to himself as he slaps himself in attempt of snapping out of it.

Why is he freaking out because of a damn kiss anyway?! He's been through terrible shit and has learn to live with it but he freaks out over a fucking kiss?! That is just so pathetic!

Duck slaps himself again and lets out a frustrated sigh. _Curse my ability to freak out over small things. _He sighs yet again. His dad said it's natural to like girls but he doesn't feel like it is natural...who chooses to have a girlfriend in a world like this?! Well, maybe there's his father but he knew what happened when his father's girlfriend died...he looked broken.

And Duck doesn't want to make the same mistake. Everyone _will _die. No exceptions. As much as he doesn't want to think about it, even _Clementine will die_. And he should be ready for it, not that he wants her to die. But she _will_ someday and he knows that. He just wishes that he and his group will find a safe town or whatever and live normally until they die of old age. Or even better, the walkers will be gone and the world would be ruled by humans again. That'll be nice.

"Hey, daydreaming about Clem again, huh?" A voice interrupts the boy's train of thoughts. Duck snaps out of it and looks up. Seeing his father with a smirk, the boy frowns.

"N-no I'm not!" The boy stuttered, his face red.

His father just chuckled. "Yeah, right." He replies sarcasticaly. "Anyway, this place seems secure enough for the night. Why don you tell the others?"

The boy just shook his head.

"Alright, I understand." Kenny sighs and gives an understanding nod. "You don't wanna face Clementine at this time, huh? Alright. Just wait here, I'll tell 'em, just stay here."

Duck nods and look back down. Hiding his red face in embarrassment.

Later...

"It's my birthday today.." Luke announces to the group who surrounds around the fire, with the exception of Kenny and Jane who are standing by fences on different sides of the Power Plant. "At least...I think it is... I counted the days and..it is probably today.."

The group smiles at that, while Bonnie takes something out of her backpack. "I was preparin' this for a special occassion, and since it's your birthday..."

"How old are you by now?" Duck asks, who was sitting between Luke and Nick. He would usually sit by Clementine but this is not the time.

"Whoa, it's just my birthday...are ya sure?" Luke looks at worriedly at Bonnie, then turns to the boy beside him. "27. It's been 5 years since I finished college..it seems like forever though.."

"Well, of course." Bonnie smiles, handing the bottle of rum to Luke, "C'mon, make a toast birthday boy. It's not like you're tue only one who gets to drink it anyway, we'll just pass it around."

Luke sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Alright," he takes the bottle of rum from the red-headed woman and raises it. "To the love ones that we lost along the way...amd to the hope that we see them again..someday." Luke takes a sips from the rum. "Didn't expect it to rrhyme though.."

As the group started to pass the bottle around, Duck just stared. "Can I taste?"

"NO." Kenny automatically replied. "You ain't drinkin'."

"Oh come on, Man." Nick rolls his eyes at the bearded man. "When is lettin' a kid drink rum harmful? I drank a whole lotta liquor when I was young."

"Maybe, if he didn't drink liquor at a young age, he wouldn't be as useless as a fucking house plant." Kenny replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh I don't know.." Kenny rolls his eyes sarcastically. "Your lack of lines is fuckin' pathetic. If you were replaced by a fucking house plant, it would not make a damn bit of a difference!"

"Don't fuckin' blame me." Nick lays back and crosses his arms. "It's not my fault, the fucking author made me a fucking mute."

"Oh come on, it ain't gonna hurt." Bonnie smiles at Duck and hands him the bottle, which Duck accepts and takes 2 or 3 sips. After sipping, he pouts in disappointment. "It doesn't taste much."

The group frowns except Clementine and Sarah, and Kenny's frown is deeper. It's supposed to taste bitter for a kid his age!

After the group take turns on drinking, Clementine also taking a sip but says it's gross and Sarah shaking her head, not wanting to taste cause her father used to say that it's bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so my computer is fixed so that's something. <strong>

**I was depressed last time not because of any of my stories nor my personal life, it's actually because of my roleplaying life in Facebook, I felt awfully lonely there cause a certain groupchat is ignoring me so yeah.**

**Unfortunately, No references this time.**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
